Una Segunda Oportunidad
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Bella quiere recuperar a su marido, el cual ha puesto una distancia entre ellos y teme que se deba a otra mujer, su muy eficiente asistente personal, así que decide actuar rápidamente para recuperar a Edward. (ADAP)
1. Capítulo Uno

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el punto de vista de cualquier observador imparcial, el de Bella Cullen era el matrimonio perfecto. Algunos días, incluso, Bella podía hacer como si lo fuera. Después de todo, tenía una bonita casa en primera línea de playa de Bondi, la más famosa y hermosa de Sydney. Tenía tres hijos encantadores, dos niños y una niña. Tenía un marido que cualquier mujer le envidiaría... en la superficie. Edward no sólo era alto, corpulento y dinámico, atractivo, sino que también era suficientemente rico como para no tener ninguna clase de problemas económicos.

De todas formas, superficie era la palabra clave.

Su matrimonio iba perfectamente de puertas afuera. Por debajo, Bella se estaba volviendo loca lentamente de frustración. Y, detrás de esa frustración estaba el miedo de que aquello fuera lo único que se pudiera esperar de Edward... una casa, una familia y un hombre atractivo a su lado. Su marido vivía su propia vida, que Bella sospechaba que estaba bastante apartada de la de ella, incluso cuando él estaba a su lado. Como en ese momento.

Esa noche le había hecho su cena favorita, escalopes al vino. Él la estaba disfrutando, pero sin compartir ese disfrute con ella. No se producía ninguna clase de contacto visual ni comentarios apreciativos.

Ninguno de los esfuerzos especiales que ella había hecho estaba teniendo el menor efecto. Lo que no era precisamente una buena recomendación para los consejos que había leído en una revista sobre como revitalizar un matrimonio.

Su cambio de imagen personal había fallado miserablemente. Si Edward había notado algún cambio en su apariencia, era evidente que, para él, era de lo más irrelevante. Lo cierto era que no había dado ninguna señal de verla como una mujer nueva y deseable. Bella se preguntó si hubiera debido poner más cuidado con su arreglo.

Había estado tentada de cortarse el cabello dramáticamente, pero siempre lo había llevado largo y, al final, no pudo soportar pensar en deshacerse de su melena castaña. Así que había llegado a una especie de compromiso y se lo había dejado por los hombros al tiempo que se lo había rizado más aún.

La estilista la había maquillado de forma que sus ojos como ámbar tuvieran un aspecto más misterioso, pero todos esos esfuerzos fueron un desperdicio con Edward, incluso su vestido nuevo, por el que tanto tiempo le había costado decidirse.

Para ella, esos pantalones negros de satén y la túnica de seda a rayas atigradas con el cinturón formado por una cadena dorada, le habían parecido un conjunto de lo más sexy, elegante y, a la vez, sensual. Pero no había despertado el menor interés en su marido. Tal vez si ella hubiera elegido otra cosa más atrevida, si fuera más atrevida con todo... Pero eso no estaba en su naturaleza.

Su madre italiana le había inculcado principios de dama desde el nacimiento. Una buena chica italiana, sin importar que el padre de Bella fuera australiano de cuarta generación, no metía su cuerpo en cualquier vestido inmodesto. Las ropas debían favorecer a las mujeres, no mostradas. Tal vez porque ella sólo tenía diecisiete años cuando murió su madre, Bella no se sentía cómoda traicionando sus consejos, aunque a veces deseaba poder ser como las demás mujeres que no se avergonzaban en absoluto de lo que se ponían, o no se ponían.

Por otra parte, tal vez es que simplemente fuera imposible atraer de nuevo a Edward a su lado. Cualquier cambio que ella hiciera, él lo vería como puramente superficial, como un cambio en la decoración de la casa. Si lo que hacía le agradaba a ella, por él estaba bien. No afectaría para nada en lo que pensara, sintiera o hiciera.

Como sus fútiles intentos de evocar un comportamiento romántico con el arreglo de la mesa esa noche. Edward había hecho un comentario sobre el centro de mesa a base de flores exóticas y los candelabros dorados, preguntándole si estaba experimentando para alguna fiesta con cena en el futuro. Había dicho que aquello era un cambio innovador para las rosas. No se le ocurrió que aquello pudiera ser para los dos. Bella se había sentido demasiado desinflada para decírselo.

No hubo nada de romance en el servicio de la cena. Ellos siempre lo hacían en el comedor y con los cubiertos de plata y vajilla de lujo. Edward pensaba que esas cosas no eran para mostrarse, sino para usadas y no le importaba que algo se pudiera romper. Solía decir que nada es irreemplazable, pero Bella no estaba de acuerdo completamente en eso.

Se dedicó a juguetear con la comida en el plato, se había quedado sin apetito. La falta de respuesta emocional de Edward la preocupaba mucho. No había sido tan evidente mientras habían tenido a sus hijos. Los dos los amaban mucho pero Edward, ¿realmente la amaba a ella? Bella estaba empezando a dudarlo. Y lo que era peor, estaba empezando a preguntarse si alguna otra mujer no le estaría proporcionando a él lo que no buscaba en ella.

—¿Hay algo que requiera mi atención personal antes de que me vaya de viaje el domingo?

Esa pregunta de Edward la hizo desear gritarle que ella misma, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la de él, de lo más impersonal, la hizo callarse. Estaba claro que él se refería a problemas con la casa, el coche o los niños.

Bella se tragó sus angustias privadas y decidió preguntarle a su vez:

—¿Sólo vas a estar fuera unos días, no? ¿Una semana en Londres y otra en París?

—Sí, las reuniones están todas programadas. No creo que haya retrasos.

—Muy bien. Si necesito algo ya te llamaré.

Él asintió y le dedicó de nuevo su atención a lo que estaba comiendo mientras decía:

—En Londres me quedaré en Durley House. Está en Knightsbridge, muy cerca de Harrod's. Si quieres que te compre algo allí, te daré el número de teléfono antes de marcharme.

Luego Edward siguió cenando como si nada. Pero Bella sabía muy bien que ese viaje de negocios a Europa no era como los anteriores. Estaba muy claro anteriormente y Edward le había dado ahora la primera evidencia tangible de ello.

—¿Por qué el cambio? —le preguntó ella procurando parecer despreocupada.

Edward la miró inexpresivamente, pero levantó una ceja como obligándola a explicarle la pregunta.

—En Londres siempre te has quedado en Le Meridien. ¿Por qué no esta vez? Pensaba que te gustaba ese sitio —dijo ella tratando de que no se le notara el estado de ánimo.

—La familiaridad tiene sus ventajas. Pero también se puede hacer aburrida. Me gustaría un cambio.

Familiaridad... aburrida... cambio... ¿Es que se estaba volviendo neurótica aplicando esas palabras a lo que él pudiera sentir por ella? Muy sensible a la distancia que había entre ellos, a la falta de verdadera intimidad, Bella vio como Edward dedicaba de nuevo su atención a la comida, lo observó mientras se la llevaba a la boca con el tenedor con un ritmo que negaba cualquier perturbación de su espíritu.

A veces Bella encontraba heladora su auto suficiencia. Como en ese momento. Hacía que deseara llamar más su atención, le gustara a él o no.

—Nunca había oído hablar de Durley House. ¿Pertenece a alguna cadena de hoteles europea?

Él agitó la cabeza mientras seguía masticando.

—¿Qué es lo que te interesó de ese sitio? —insistió Bella—. ¿Lo conociste en un viaje de negocios?

—¿Y qué importa eso? Ahora he reservado una habitación allí —respondió él sonriendo sardónicamente — Para bien o para mal. Te dejaré los números de teléfono de contacto. Te prometo que no será ningún problema para ti.

Esa sorprendente utilización de las palabras que se usan en las bodas y el tono en que las pronunció hicieron que Bella se amotinara.

—¿Te causa demasiados problemas responderme a unas preguntas perfectamente naturales, Edward?

La mirada de sorpresa de él la hizo ruborizarse.

Era de lo menos característico por parte de ella que se enfrentara a Edward de alguna manera. Él era once años mayor, tenía casi cuarenta años y ella veintiocho, además de ser mucho más maduro y sofisticado, un verdadero hombre de mundo. Era un especialista en electrónica que empezó a triunfar cuando tenía poco más de veinte años y ya llevaba las riendas de una multinacional antes de enamorar a Bella y casarse con ella. Era un hombre de decisiones certeras, con una confianza total en sí mismo, capaz de salir adelante en cualquier cosa en que se metiera.

Durante los últimos seis años, Bella se había contentado con hacer lo que él le dijera. Después de todo, no estaba nada mal que él le proporcionara todo lo que quería. Y Edward lo llevaba haciendo desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Hacerle preguntas simplemente no le había parecido adecuado. Hasta ese momento.

Ya llevaban juntos casi siete años y, ahora se daba cuenta de que la crisis de los siete años no era ninguna tontería. No quería darse por enterada, pero sentía que Edward estaba perdiendo, que había perdido más bien, interés en ella como mujer. Hacer el amor se había convertido en algo ocasional y monótono desde el nacimiento de su hija, la tercera y última de sus hijos, una niña muy deseada para completar la familia que tenían planeada. Era como si, una vez que Bella hubiera servido a sus propósitos, ahora se viera relegada a ser la madre de sus hijos.

Esa desagradable sensación que llevaba meses haciendo lo que podía para evitar, la volvió a embargar. Miró a Edward, que parecía sorprendido, con un aire rebelde en la mirada, sin importarle lo que él pudiera pensar de su comportamiento. No quería vivir con él así el resto de su vida. Sólo tenía veintiocho años y le quedaban muchos años por delante. No era que ahora quisiera que él le diera más. Quería más de él.

Edward entornó los párpados pensativamente.

—¿Qué te está preocupando? —le preguntó adoptando un aire de paciencia mientras dejaba lo que quedaba de su comida a un lado y tomaba su copa de Vino. Luego se relajó en su silla y esperó a que ella se lo explicara mientras sonreía levemente, como para animarla.

Eso hizo que Bella se sintiera como una niña rebelde. Él parecía estar dispuesto a concederle su atención el tiempo necesario como para resolver todos sus problemas. Y, aun así, lo cierto era que nunca había una verdadera comunicación de doble sentido. Él se centraba exclusivamente en ella, la sacaba sus pensamientos y los analizaba constructivamente, pero nunca revelaba los suyos propios.

Ella solía encontrar aquello inmensamente halagador, semejante concentración en sus necesidades y deseos. Eso demostraba una profundidad de sentimientos que la rodeaba de seguridad emocional. Pero se había llegado a dar cuenta de que esa era la clase de seguridad que se le da a un niño, del que no se espera que comprenda muy bien el mundo que le rodea. Ahora Bella encontraba esa actitud inmensamente frustrante. Era como un blindaje, detrás del cual, Edward escondiera sus pensamientos íntimos, su vida interior, completamente oculta.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que no hablamos de nada más que de lo que les pasa a los niños? —dijo ella tomando al toro por los cuernos— de lo que compro para la casa o el jardín, para mí, o... Todo cosas domésticas. Pedazos triviales de vida hogareña...

Él frunció el ceño momentáneamente, pero lo quitó en cuanto se le ocurrió una réplica tranquila.

—Yo no encuentro eso trivial. ¿Por qué tú sí? Recuerdo muy bien que siempre has dicho que tu máxima ambición en la vida era ser un ama de casa para tu familia.

Y era cierto. Lo seguía siendo. Y Bella sospechaba que era por eso por lo que él se había casado con ella... una mujer joven y fértil que estaba ansiosa por proporcionarle la familia que no había podido tener con su primera esposa.

— ¿Es que, de repente, te resulta eso menos satisfactorio que lo que esperabas que fuera?

Edward le preguntó eso bastante secamente.

—Deja de preguntarme cosas a mí. Es de ti de quien yo quiero saber más. ¿Por qué no puedes responderme a mis preguntas en vez de ignoradas?

Él hizo un gesto como de disculpa.

—Dime en qué y cómo te he ofendido. No me había dado cuenta de que no estaba satisfaciendo tu curiosidad ardiente.

Bella estaba ardiendo, pero no de curiosidad, precisamente. Edward la estaba haciendo parecer ridículamente puntillosa y ella no veía nada ridículo en sus preocupaciones. Eran cosas importantes, críticas para saber qué era lo que estaba fallando en su relación. Cosa que a ella no se le ocurría. Respiró profundamente y habló decidida, decidida a que él no se tomara sus preguntas como algo irrelevante.

—Te estaba preguntando sobre Durley House.

—Así es.

Bella apretó los dientes. —¿Por qué vas allí ahora?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Será un cambio.

—¿y por qué el cambio?

—Es un sitio pequeño en comparación, está lejos de ser un gran hotel, menos impersonal, más adecuado para hacer que la gente se sienta en casa.

—Suena muy íntimo.

—Bueno, eso espero —dijo él, dejando bien claro que su curiosidad se viera satisfecha con eso.

A Bella no le gustaba la idea de que Edward estuviera en un sitio íntimo con su asistente personal, que lo iba a acompañar a ese viaje. Lauren Mallory pudiera ser que fuera una mujer dedicada a su trabajo, pero esa esbelta rubia de treinta y tantos años no carecía de sexo y, aunque estaba casada o viviendo con un tipo, no tendría nada de raro que pudiera encontrar atractivo a Edward.

Él no sólo tenía el aura de poder que todas las mujeres encontraban fascinante, sino que era un hombre extremadamente atractivo que parecía tener mejor aspecto según se hacía mayor, era más impresionante, más distinguido, más de todo. Y todavía no tenía ni una cana en su cabello oscuro ni un gramo de grasa en su musculoso cuerpo.

Lauren llevaba con Edward seis meses. Había aparecido con una increíble lista de éxitos en su currículum y, sólo un tonto no la habría contratado. Por otra parte, ser la asistente personal de Edward Cullen era un trabajo que tenía que atraer a gente muy cualificada. Pero a Bella le hubiera gustado que esa chica no fuera tan atractiva.

¿Era coincidencia que Bella se hubiera dado cuenta cada vez más de la distancia que había entre Edward y ella desde hacía precisamente seis meses? ¿Estaba Lauren Mallory proporcionando la causa y el efecto de ello? ¿Había sido cosa de ella el que se quedaran en ese hotel en Londres?

—¿Cómo es de pequeño? —insistió ella— ¿Es uno de esos hotelitos con unas cuantas habitaciones sólo?

Con un aire de querer dar por finalizado el tema de una vez por todas, Edward le contó cómo era el sitio.

—No tiene habitaciones como un hotel. Se especializa en suites y sólo tiene once. Proporcionan todas las comodidades para ser utilizadas como oficinas e, incluso, te organizan fiestas privadas. No está nada mal para hacer negocios.

 _Y Lauren haría perfectamente el papel de anfitriona_ , pensó Bella, celosa.

—Bueno, espero que sea un buen cambio para ti. Si Lauren y tú ocupáis dos suites, seguramente el personal se ocupará bien de vosotros.

Edward miró la copa que tenía en la mano, como examinando el vino. Bella evitó un suspiro exasperado. No podía obligarlo a abrirse a ella. Sospechar que Lauren Mallory lo estuviera animando a ser infiel era, probablemente, ridículo. Edward no haría nada que no quisiera hacer. Él era siempre el que elegía. Pero daba igual, Bella sentía que había algo más en la elección de hotel de lo que Edward le estaba diciendo.

—Una suite — dijo él— Es un apartamento con dos habitaciones, con su propio salón, cocina, cuarto de baño... Es como una casa lejos de casa. No hay ninguna necesidad de tener dos suites.

El estómago se le contrajo a Bella como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo y soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, sin pensar.

—¿Vas a compartir esa casa con tu asistente personal?

—Es lo más conveniente.

—Muy conveniente —dijo ella mientras le hervía la sangre— ¿Se te ha ocurrido que yo podría decir algo en contra?

Él la miró pensativamente. —Y, ¿por qué lo ibas a hacer?

—No me gusta que vivas con otra mujer, Edward.

—Es un viaje de negocios, Bella. Yo vivo aquí Contigo. Me voy de negocios y luego volveré a vivir aquí. Contigo. ¿Qué podrías decir en contra de que tenga a mano a Lauren cuando estoy haciendo negocios?

¡Oh, la medida condescendencia de ese pequeño discurso! Bella se estremeció. Pudiera ser que él fuera inocente pero ¿qué podía estar pensando esa asistente personal suya? Y ¿había pensado Edward en la posibilidad de tener un poco de sexo de paso?

—¿Te ha sugerido ella ese hotel? —insistió ella.

—Sí, ha sido ella —respondió Edward sin ninguna duda que demostrara culpabilidad —Uno de sus anteriores jefes lo usaba y pensó que a mí me podría venir bien.

—Por no mencionar a ella misma —soltó ella sin pensar.

Edward la miró de forma completamente inexpresiva, de la misma manera que hacía que sus hijos se quedaran quietos con lo que estuvieran haciendo.

—Eso es una tontería, Bella. Lauren estará trabajando muy duramente, tanto o más que yo, durante este viaje.

Bella tomó su copa de vino y le dio un trago, tratando de calmarse.

No le gustaba nada que él dijera que hacía tonterías. Tal vez tuviera una mentalidad chapada a la antigua, pero no encontraba que fuera una tontería que su marido compartiera un apartamento con otra mujer, estuviera de negocios o no. No podía pedirle que no fuera, pero algo tenía que hacer.

—Me gustaría ir contigo en este viaje, Edward. No es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo, ¿no? Incluso podría ir en otro vuelo, si fuera así.

—¿Por qué ... ?

Entonces Edward sonrió y agitó la cabeza como si ella hubiera dicho el mayor de los absurdos.

—Si quieres ir a Europa, Bella, yo te llevaré. Pero organizándolo de una manera adecuada, de forma que te resulte placentero y confortable, verás y harás todo lo que quieras. Hay que pensarlo y...

—Quiero estar contigo en este viaje. Quiero estar contigo —insistió ella.

Edward suspiró impaciente y la miró intimidantemente mientras hablaba, midiendo sus palabras para estar seguro de que ella lo entendía.

—Voy a estar trabajando todo el día. El que me acompañes es algo de lo menos práctico. No voy a tener tiempo para entretenerte.

—No necesito que me entretengas, Edward. Eso puedo hacerla yo sola. Lo llevo haciendo ya desde hace bastante tiempo mientras tú trabajas. Lo puedo hacer también en Londres y París. Y, cuando tú termines de trabajar por el día, yo puedo hacer que de verdad ese apartamento sea una casa lejos de casa para ti.

— Ya estoy pagando por eso —dijo él dejando la copa sobre la mesa y levantándose — Es una idea ridícula, Bella. Déjalo y sé una buena niña.

—¡No soy ninguna niña! —respondió ella mientras lo seguía. Edward la miró por encima del hombro.

—Entonces, actúa responsablemente. Piensa un poco en tus hijos. Nunca antes los has dejado. Irte a Europa de repente, no los preparará para la ausencia de su madre. Si quieres extender tus alas, por lo menos hazlo con una preparación razonable y no por un impulso posesivo ciego.

Con eso él se apartó de ella y se dirigió a su despacho, donde se solía dedicar a jugar eternamente con sus ordenadores o a oír música.

Posesivo...

¿Por qué lo había dicho él de esa manera?

¿Es que ella no tenía el derecho a ser posesiva? Era su marido.

La mano le temblaba cuando dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Se sentó de nuevo y entrelazó las manos en el regazo, luchando por contener la turbulencia emocional que sentía en su interior. El dolor, el miedo, la incertidumbre, la sensación de vacío.

Era una buena madre. Quería ser una buena esposa. Una cosa no eliminaba a la otra, ¿verdad?

No podía dejar a los niños con una gente desconocida. Aunque sólo serían dos semanas. La podían echar de menos, pero eso no les haría ningún daño. Tal vez fuera una equivocación empeñarse en ese viaje, pero no lo podía evitar. De alguna manera sabía que su matrimonio dependía de él y que tenía que ir. Tenía que hacer que cambiaran las cosas entre Edward y ella y hacer que él la viera como una persona, una mujer, una esposa.

¡Tenía que ser más que la madre de sus hijos!


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella se quedó quieta de repente mientras se cepillaba el cabello. El corazón se le aceleró. Edward estaba subiendo las escaleras con pasos lentos, pesados... ¿cansados? Era casi medianoche. ¿Y si él estaba demasiado cansado? Podría ser vergonzoso, humillante.

Ese pensamiento hizo que su mente entrara en una actividad frenética. No tenía que seguir con aquello esa noche. Mañana sería mejor. Entonces podría ponerlo de un humor más acorde con lo que pretendía a la hora de la cena y ella se sentiría más cómoda al hacer su aproximación.

Miró la gran cama, que ya estaba preparada para ser ocupada. Tenía tiempo de meterse en ella. A menudo pensaba que era un error que la cama fuera tan ancha, ya que apenas se tocaban, aunque fuera por accidente. Edward no se daría cuenta de lo que ella se había puesto.

Cediendo a un pánico de último momento, se levantó y ya estaba a medio camino de la cama antes de darse cuenta de que seguía teniendo en la mano el cepillo.

Fue a dejarlo sobre la cómoda y entonces se vio en el espejo. Era la imagen de una mujer asustada, así que decidió poner una cara más desafiante. ¿De qué tenía miedo?

No había nada malo en que una esposa le mostrara a su marido que tenía intención de seducirlo esa noche, que lo deseaba. Incluso si él estaba demasiado cansado, la promesa se extendía a cuando él tuviera ganas. La evidente invitación que representaba ese camisón tenía que dejarle muy claro lo que ella quería. Si no podía llevar aquello con aplomo, es que el suyo era un caso sin esperanza.

Además, la respuesta de él le debería indicar si su matrimonio tenía problemas serios o no. Eso era algo que tenía que saber antes de que él se fuera de viaje con Lauren Mallory. Esconder la cabeza en la arena, o en este caso en la almohada, no la iba a ayudar a resolver nada o a hacer que el problema desapareciera.

Lo de esconderse cobardemente entre las sábanas estaba fuera de lugar.

La verdad desnuda era lo que tenía que hacer. Bueno, no tan desnuda, pensó sonriendo irónicamente. El camisón le proporcionaba algo de dignidad si Edward no se daba por enterado o despreciaba sus propósitos.

Se volvió a pasar el cepillo por el cabello, tratando de actuar con naturalidad cuando se abrió la puerta y Edward entró en la habitación. La lámpara de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida y la suave luz no le indicó que hubiera nada fuera de la rutina normal.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba en la cama y dormida, pareció como si no le gustara nada el mundo en que vivía y su aspecto era bastante cansado.

Pero entonces se percató y fue como si se tensara.

La miró fijamente y algo casi violento le pasó por la cara. Luego retrocedió, cerró la puerta y, con el aire de un hombre que estuviera observando algo artístico, se apoyó en la puerta y le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada.

Aquello no era halagador, no era excitante. La hacía sentirse como una chica de la calle que estuviera mostrando sus encantos.

Se dijo a sí misma que daba igual que el camisón fuera más tentadoramente sugestivo que revelador, la mirada penetrante de Edward la desnudó y la dejó sin habla cuando se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había cometido un terrible error.

— Así que, por fin se te ha ocurrido que soy un hombre —dijo—Me atrevería a decir que te resulta difícil sacarme de mi papel habitual de proveedor de dinero... junto con un banco de esperma.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Las palabras de él fueron como gotas de ácido en su cerebro.

—¡Yo no te tengo por eso!

—¿Es demasiado rudo y bajo para ti? Bueno, supongo que me habrás puesto mejor la etiqueta de padre de tus hijos. Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo.

Bella se quedó sin habla al ver lo que él pensaba de ella.

—Debes haber estado pensando ofrecerle el uso de tu cuerpo desde la cena —continuó él mientras se acercaba —lo siento, no me he dado cuenta del esfuerzo. Probablemente te haya costado mucho. Pero yo preferiría que no me soportaras... por alguna concepción errónea de lo que pueda ser salvar nuestro matrimonio.

Bella se sintió como si se quedara sin aire de repente. Había querido que él se abriera, que le contara la verdad acerca de lo que pasaba con su relación, pero esos sentimientos amargos que él parecía estar incubando... aquello era una distorsión.

¿Habría él estado bebiendo? A veces se tomaba una o dos copas antes de acostarse. Aunque, si el alcohol había aflojado su control habitual, tal vez fuera así lo que él sentía de verdad.

Edward empezó a desnudarse con toda calma. No había ninguna evidencia de algún enfado reprimido, pero estaba claro que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

— Puedes relajarte, Bella —dijo él— Nuestro matrimonio no está amenazado. Lo mismo que tú me necesitas a mí para que os mantenga a ti y a los niños, yo te necesito para tener conmigo a mi familia. Así que no tienes que hacer nada. Tu posición como mi esposa es inexpugnable.

Su amarga lógica la hizo protestar.

— Yo no tengo que soportarte. ¿Cómo puedes usar esa palabra? ¿Qué puedo haber hecho para que se te haya ocurrido?

—¿Es demasiado fuerte para ti? —respondió él mientras se quitaba la camisa —Bueno, tal vez sea que a mí me lo parece. Probablemente tú pienses que sea mejor dejarme hacer.

Ella levantó entonces las manos y dijo: —Edward, yo soy feliz.

—¿Saciando mis necesidades masculinas contigo cuando lo necesite?

—Me refería a que hiciéramos el amor.

Él se rió secamente.

—¿Cuándo has hecho tú el amor conmigo, Bella? ¿Cuándo has tomado la iniciativa activamente, aparte de que esta noche te hayas puesto eso? Y eso es sólo una señal, ¿no? Realmente no has querido hacer nada por ti misma.

Bella estaba de lo más confusa. Estaba bastante claro que Edward la veía como una nada adecuada compañera sexual, pero no entendía qué había hecho mal. Su madre siempre le había dicho que no estaba bien que fuera ella la que llevara la iniciativa. Eran los hombres los que la llevaban. Los hombres eran los que insistían y las mujeres tenían el derecho a decir sí o no. Ella, hasta entonces, había actuado siempre siguiendo esos dictados.

Pero seguramente Edward se daba cuenta de que ella respondía a sus besos y caricias y sentía el mayor placer cuando estaban en la cama. A veces las sensaciones eran tan tremendas que perdía el control de sí misma hasta no saber lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Es que Edward había interpretado sus gritos de entonces como si estuviera sufriendo?

—¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera? —le preguntó ella. Él ya se estaba quitando los zapatos, sin mirarla.

—Olvídalo, Bella —dijo él cansadamente—. No se puede manufacturar el deseo. O existe o no.

¿Se refería a él o a ella? Se equivocaba si pensaba que ella no lo deseaba.

Sin camisa y con el torso desnudo, era una visión irresistible. Era un hombre muy atractivo y un amante experto. Durante el último mes ella había permanecido despierta muchas noches, deseando que él se le acercara. ¿Serviría de algo que ahora fuera ella la que lo hiciera? ¿Si tomaba la iniciativa?

Edward se quitó entonces los pantalones y calzoncillos. Inmediatamente se hizo evidente que no sentía el menor deseo. Temiendo hacer más la tonta a sus ojos, Bella no se atrevió a acercarse. Edward la miró orgullosamente cuando se levantó, espléndido en su desnudez, delante de ella.

Entonces Bella se arrepintió que sus inhibiciones no le permitieran hacer lo mismo, de que necesitara tener algo de ropa sobre el cuerpo para cubrir sus pecados, como habría dicho su madre. Pero, en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella sabía que no había ningún pecado en el hecho de que una pareja se amara. ¿Por qué no podía poner eso en práctica?

— Siento... no ser lo que tú quieres —dijo deprimida.

—No te pongas así. No es el fin del mundo. Sólo el fin de un disimulo.

—No —dijo ella agitando vehementemente la cabeza—. En eso te equivocas, Edward.

—Trata de ser sincera, Bella. No me deseas, pero no quieres que nadie más lo haga tampoco. Es por eso por lo que viene todo esto, ¿no? Piensas que tienes que darme esto o yo trataré de conseguirlo con Lauren.

Edward le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles. Ella no quería que se fuera con esa mujer, pero no había pensado para nada en utilizar su cuerpo para evitarlo. Lo que había motivado sus actos de esa noche era su necesidad de estar con él.

—Deja que te diga una cosa, Bella —dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo— Lo sexual no es vestirse con algo erótico como ese camisón. No es un lujurioso cuerpo femenino. Es un estado mental. Es algo que se tiene en las células cerebrales. Es un foco intenso en otra persona. Y tú no haces eso. Siempre estás enfocada en ti misma.

—No, eso no es cierto —gritó Bella, desesperada por darle la vuelta a aquello. Edward agitó una mano.

—Incluso lo que te pones... supuestamente para mi placer, está diseñado para enfocar la atención sobre ti.

—Quería que vieras que te deseo, Edward —gimió ella.

—Seguro que sí. Y por eso te has pasado tanto tiempo aquí, preparándote —dijo él mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño—Bella, ¿te pasa algo en las piernas para que no puedas venir a mí? ¿Te pasa algo en la boca para que no me puedas comunicar tu deseo ardiente de alguna manera?

—Esperé porque no quería interrumpirte... Por si estabas haciendo algo importante.

—¿Algo más importante que el que mi esposa me esté deseando desesperadamente? —dijo él amargamente— Bueno, está claro que tenemos distintas prioridades. Si hubieras bajado con ese camisón, te hubieras sentado en mi regazo, me hubieras abrazado y me hubieras dicho que estabas cansada de esperar y que me querías en ese momento.

Bella deseó haber tenido el valor de hacerla.

Edward llegó a la puerta del cuarto de baño y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella sonriendo levemente.

—Pero los dos sabemos que no me deseas tanto. Es más fácil esperar y dejarme a mí que haga el trabajo, si es que tengo ganas. Entonces tú te limitarías a tumbarte y pensar en Durley House e Inglaterra.

La ira que se adivinaba en sus palabras hizo que ella dejara de pensar correctamente. Bella agitó la cabeza e, incluso esa acción pareció irritarlo más, ya que los ojos le brillaron de ira, negándole cualquier tipo de defensa.

—Estoy seguro de que no te importará que me evite soportar más esta desagradable escena. Necesito una ducha caliente.

Nada más soltar esa ironía, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entró con unas amargas palabras finales. —Tu maldito camisón, tu maldito egoísmo y tus malditas pretensiones me dejan completamente frío.

Luego cerró dando un portazo.

Bella no se sentía tan caliente. Durante algunos minutos, su cuerpo se vio recorrido por estremecimientos convulsos. La horrible revelación de cómo veía Edward su relación la había dejado paralizada y se quedó mirando la puerta del cuarto de baño como si fuera la del mismísimo infierno.

El instinto de supervivencia le dijo que tenía que pasar por esa puerta. De alguna manera se tenía que obligar a hacerla. Porque Edward estaba equivocado sobre ella y, si no se lo demostraba en ese mismo momento, nunca sería capaz de hacerla. Así que tenía que abrir la puerta y... Su mente se negó a representar lo que podría venir luego, pero algo pasaría, algo que tenía que ser mejor que la nada en que Edward la había dejado.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si lo pensaba, Bella sabía que podía perder los nervios. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que dar un paso cada vez, que no tenía que darle demasiadas vueltas a lo que estaba haciendo o a lo que él podría hacer. Ese era también su cuarto de baño y tenía todo el derecho a entrar. Cosa que hizo. Luego, gracias a Dios, los sonidos y visiones llenaron todo el espacio en su mente.

El agua chocaba contra las paredes de cristal de la ducha. Todo el cuarto de baño estaba lleno de cristales y la ducha era lo suficientemente grande para dos, pero ella no la había compartido nunca con Edward. Nunca habían coincidido. No, aquello era una excusa, una evasión... Su timidez natural se había acentuado cuando tuvo a sus hijos. La verdad era que su aspecto de entonces no le parecía el más adecuado para el erotismo, con el vientre hinchado, los senos llenos de leche y los muslos surcados de venas azules.

Pero ahora estaba en bastante buena forma. No se le notaban nada los embarazos y todas las marcas le habían desaparecido. No había ninguna razón para no compartir su desnudez y todas para hacerlo si se obligaba, como en su luna de miel. Edward la había obligado entonces a sentirse natural en ese estado, antes de quedarse embarazada por primera vez. ¿Por qué no hacerla ahora otra vez? ¿Por qué no?

A Edward nunca le había importado estar desnudo.

Lo miró a través del cristal de la ducha, admirando lo perfecto que era todavía... su marido. Estaba de espaldas al chorro de agua, con él dándole en la cabeza y los hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía como si tuviera los dientes apretados. Los puños cerrados. Estaba claro que la ducha no le estaba quitando la tensión.

Una energía explosiva salía de su interior. Una energía terrible y turbulenta atrapada y, lenta y silenciosamente, siendo transformada en algo más manejable. A Edward se le daba muy bien controlarse. El que esa noche hubiera perdido el control era una buena muestra de lo insatisfecho que estaba con ella.

El miedo la atacó de nuevo. ¿Y si no tenía nada que darle que lo satisficiera? Él era especial. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Mientras que ella... ¿qué había hecho para ser una buena pareja para él? Había sido él el que la había elegido como madre de sus hijos. Eso era. Recién salida de la universidad, ni siquiera había empezado a trabajar cuando Edward se hizo cargo de su vida y le había dado el propósito que ella había querido.

Pero ahora se sentía perdida sin esperanza. Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía que haber pasado de esa manera. Lo amaba y siempre lo había hecho. Y él se sentía engañado. Así que se había esperado más, había querido más de ella, aparte de sus hijos. Esa noche, habiendo dejado a un lado la hipocresía, por doloroso y chocante que fuera, tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo. Tenía que intentarlo, a pesar de que sólo Dios sabía lo que podría salir de aquello.

Edward echó atrás la cabeza y respiró profundamente. Luego se volvió y abrió los ojos... y la vio allí, mirándolo. Se detuvo y se puso tenso, como enfadado por esa invasión de su intimidad.

Bella se sintió como un conejo atrapado. Se quedó helada, y lo habría hecho igual aunque tuviera preparada una reacción, lo que no era así. Había ido allí con él porque el vacío que había sentido antes era insoportable. No lo había hecho porque fuera una mirona.

Edward abrió la puerta de la ducha, presentándose de repente como una realidad cálida e inmediata que la miraba lleno de ira.

— ¿Me deseas, Bella?

Su voz era dura, tersa, salvaje, reflejaba perfectamente la expresión de su rostro. La agarró por la muñeca y la metió en la ducha, sin esperar una respuesta. Ella había ido a por él y era como si todo su cuerpo le dijera que fuera a por él hasta el fondo.

La agarró por la otra muñeca y tiró de ella bajo la ducha.

—¿Quieres huir ahora a la seguridad? —dijo luego soltándola y haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos.

El corazón le dio un salto. No había nada de receptividad en Edward. Estaba de lo más dispuesto a mantenerla aparte. Y aun así, ¿qué era esa seguridad? No había a donde huir aunque pudiera hacer funcionar las rodillas, que no paraban de temblarle. Si ella quería una vida con Edward, tenía que quedarse allí y mantenerse firme, sin importar lo asustada que estuviera y la amenaza de caerse al suelo allí mismo.

—No —logró decir por fin—Me voy quedar aquí hasta que me escuches.

Tal vez aquello fuera pura cabezonería tonta, pero no le importaba, estaba más allá de que le importara. De alguna manera, había pasado el punto de no retorno.

—Es peligroso tentar al diablo que has despertado —le advirtió él.

—Te deseo, de verdad. Estás muy equivocado, Edward —gritó ella apartándose el cabello empapado de la cara para que él pudiera darse cuenta de que lo decía de verdad.

Pero lo que vio en su mirada fue incredulidad. —Bueno, veamos lo desesperadamente que lo sientes.

Edward levantó entonces las manos y le rompió el camisón hasta la cintura. Luego la recorrió con la mirada.

—Esto debería ayudarte a mostrarme lo seriamente que dices eso de que me deseas.

Bella se había quedado helada por ese inesperado acto de violencia, pero también se vio nerviosamente animada por él. Edward no se estaba apartando de ella, le estaba dando la oportunidad de que demostrara sus palabras. Y estaba muy claro que no iba a convencerlo solamente con palabras.

Ella no bajó la mirada. Sabía que la tela mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y le temblaban las piernas, pero luchó contra el pánico con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Tomó la tela con sus manos y desgarró lo que quedaba.

Aquello sorprendió a Edward. Incluso pareció como si se quedara sin respiración y abrió mucho los ojos mientras ella sentía un destello de triunfo. ¡Lo había hecho! Lo había sorprendido. Pero una sorpresa momentánea no era suficiente. Tenía que darle la vuelta a la imagen fría y egoísta que él tenía de ella en su mente.

En la punta de los dedos notó como una sensación de poder, una confianza nueva en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mantuvo alta la barbilla. Mientras no mirara hacia abajo podía hacer como si su cuerpo perteneciera a otra, a una mujer orgullosa y decidida que le gustara mostrarse. Entonces le resultó fácil quitarse los tirantes de sobre los hombros y hacer que sus senos se mostraran en una orgullosa desnudez cuando se deshizo de lo que quedaba del camisón.

Él miró hacia abajo y pareció quedarse fascinado por el trozo de tela que tenía a los pies. Entonces Bella lo apartó con el pie y aquello fue como desprenderse de una vez por todas del camisón.

Era extraño cómo su mente parecía haber entrado de repente en un estado como de carga extrema, funcionando por encima del caos de sensaciones y sentimientos que, normalmente, la confundían y atormentaban, colocándola en un estado de abulia total. Tenía los nervios de punta y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, resonándole los latidos por todo el cuerpo. Pero su mente estaba por encima, clara como el cristal, lista para analizar y medir las reacciones de Edward y encontrar una respuesta positiva. ¿Era de sorpresa su expresión? ¿O de intensa necesidad?

Lo único que sabía realmente era que toda su consciencia estaba llena de una sensación de crisis absoluta. Su vida estaba dependiendo de lo que sucediera ahora. Las acciones triviales no eran tales. Llevaban encima un significado enorme, montones y montones de significados que superaban su comprensión activa en esos momentos y entraban de lleno en las profundidades del instinto... instintos profundos y primitivos.

Como librarse del camisón, liberarse de sus connotaciones de rechazo, porque era eso de lo que trataba esa ruptura, de los sentimientos de rechazo.

Todo eso ya no existía; el camisón, abandonado por los dos. La sorpresa del rostro de Edward también había desaparecido. Su expresión se había endurecido y no mostraba nada mientras recorría su desnudez con la mirada y rudamente retaba su propósito.

—Así que has desenvuelto el regalo. ¿Se supone que ahora tengo que jugar con él?

Sus ojos le dijeron que nada había cambiado si pretendía que fuera él el que tomara la iniciativa. Que no había manera de que él la fuera a besar o acariciar esa noche si ella caía de nuevo en un estado de pasividad y lo aceptaba como si fuera su deber. Sus ojos decían que era ella la que tenía que moverse, y que sería mejor que lo hiciera bien.

Bella no supo si fue producto de la inspiración o de la desesperación, pero tomó el jabón y le dijo:

—Tus músculos parecen tan tensos... —susurró mientras se llenaba las manos de espuma—Podría frotarte el cuello y los hombros.

Luego se puso al trabajo mientras continuaba: —Será mejor que te relajes.

Pero Edward no parecía estar muy seguro. La miró fijamente con unos ojos llenos de preguntas. El pecho se le contrajo cuando los senos de ella le rozaron. Pero fue solamente una reacción inicial e instintiva ante un contacto en que no confiaba. Después de eso se quedó completamente quieto, con una quietud que indicaba que estaba esperando a ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar ella, cuánto tiempo podría mantener ese papel.

¿Era una manipulación por un interés propio? ¿O un deseo genuino, una forma auténtica de dar?

¿Era cierto o falso?

Bella se dijo que tenía que concentrarse en él, completamente en él, y eso le hizo sencillo olvidarse de sí misma, de las inhibiciones que tan frecuentemente la hacían cortarse en sus impulsos. Las evitó con una determinación ciega de canalizar todas sus energías en darle a Edward la clase de placer que él le daba cuando hacían el amor. Porque en eso no estaba equivocado. Él era el que siempre había generado ese placer, no ella. Hasta entonces Bella no había apreciado ese fallo abismal por su parte.

Le dio masaje en los hombros apretando suavemente y luego le pasó las manos por el pecho, suave y deslizante, acariciándole sensualmente los pezones con las palmas de las manos, jugando con ellos como él solía hacerla con los suyos, sin saber si con ello le estaba produciendo sensaciones similares a las que él le producía a ella, pero esperando que así fuera, deseando que él se sintiera excitado, preguntándose si se excitaría si le pasara la lengua por ellos.

Se inclinó para comprobarlo.

—¡No!

Esa palabra explotó en los labios de él y la agarró para separarla.

— No tienes que obligarte a hacer esto, Bella. ¡No es necesario! ¿Es qué no lo ves? ¡Ya es demasiado tarde!

—Pero lo puedo hacer. Quiero hacerlo —insistió ella, rogándole que le diera la oportunidad de mostrarle que le apetecía agradarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quieres afrontar la verdad sobre ti misma? ¿Porque tienes tanto miedo de lo que puede significar para tu futuro? —dijo él, irritado—. ¡Maldita sea! Ya te he dicho que eso lo tienes seguro.

—¡Yo no quiero tu seguridad —explotó Bella—. Quiero saber qué es necesario que haga para satisfacerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Para que puedas construir alguna pequeña y segura ecuación en tu mente? Algo como que si me das esto tres veces por semana.

—No, no, no. Lo que me importa es lo que sientes.

—¿Y tú te sentirás mejor si crees que yo me veo satisfecho? —Edward la agarró por los brazos y la agitó mientras continuaba. —Es eso, ¿no?

—Sí —gritó ella ya sin razonar— Sí, te quiero satisfecho.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces podemos bajar en el programa de seducción y conseguir el éxito más rápidamente si es sólo a mí a quien quieres satisfacer —dijo Edward haciéndola ponerle un brazo sobre los hombros y llevándole la otra mano a su propio vientre—No se necesita mucho para excitar a un hombre. Sólo una caricia habilidosa. Unos pocos besos. Enséñame lo ansiosa que estás, Bella. Empieza a besarme.

Aquello era una orden y, sorprendida por la ferocidad de esas palabras, Bella se sujetó más firmemente a su cuello, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza para apretar la boca contra la de él, pero el hecho de que él le estuviera mostrando a la vez a su mano cómo hacer para encender su virilidad la hizo perder toda la concentración en el beso.

—La verdad es que este beso no ha sido nada excitante —siseó Edward.

Entonces ella atacó más vigorosamente, invadiendo la boca de él con su lengua. Entonces, de alguna manera primitiva, el movimiento de las manos de ambos, unidas en sus partes más íntimas, a la vez que el latir de sus corazones, impusieron un ritmo en el beso que Bella encontró tremendamente erótico. Y dándose cuenta de que Edward estaba cada vez más excitado, eso impulsó a su boca a moverse de una forma más salvaje en busca de sensaciones.

Entonces, cuando estaban llegando a un nivel nuevo de sensaciones, el contacto se rompió. Bella gritó sorprendida cuando Edward apartó la boca y la hizo apoyarse contra la pared de la ducha, levantándole los pies del suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Vamos, Bella. Muévete.

Sorprendida, obedeció. Él le puso un brazo bajo el trasero y ella se agarró a sus hombros para sujetarse mejor. Él se introdujo en ella, tan rápida y profundamente que todos sus nervios y músculos se tensaron ante la invasión. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y clavó las uñas en los hombros de Edward.

—Tú lo has querido —dijo él como excusándose por su rudeza.

Fue una sensación increíble, el cuerpo de él provocó un cálido y convulsivo temblor en su interior.

—Sí —logró decir ella hasta que la curiosidad la hizo añadir

—¿Esto te parece mejor?

La risa de él pareció un poco seca mientras procedía a demostrárselo. La energía de Edward era sorprendente. Bella pensó que necesitaba liberarse de muchas cosas y debía ser por eso por lo que se había producido ese encuentro.

La incredulidad no la abandonó. ¡Estar allí haciendo el amor, contra la pared, con el agua corriendo sobre ellos! ¡Le parecía tan salvaje y maravilloso! La cama era mucho más cómoda, pero...

De repente Bella comprendió completamente la razón por la que la costumbre puede resultar aburrida. Sinceramente, aquello era un cambio de lo más refrescante.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la embargaban, libre de todo ritual, abandonándose al sentimiento incivilizado de la piel rozándose contra la piel encendiendo explosiones de sensaciones que, una tras otra, la recorrieron.

Sintió a Edward moviéndose más rápidamente todavía, sus manos apretándole el trasero convulsivamente, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba al aproximarse al clímax.

Sí, pensó ella cuando le llegó el momento del relax, quería que él sintiera que ella lo deseaba, que le daba la bienvenida. Entonces él llegó entre feroces espasmos, como si no pudiera esperar más.

Luego ambos descansaron apoyados contra la pared, recuperando la respiración, esperando a que sus cuerpos pudieran moverse de nuevo.

—Bueno, esto es el principio —dijo él por fin sonriendo diabólicamente.

—¿El principio? —repitió ella tontamente, sin comprender que no fuera un final.

—Ha sucedido muy deprisa, Bella. Normalmente es el principio. ¿Estás lista para seguir? ¿O ya has tenido bastante?

—¿Seguir a dónde? ¿A qué?

—Oh, creo que todavía tienes mucho que aprender. Pero no quiero presionarte demasiado en tu misión impuesta de darme satisfacción como buena esposa. Si no quieres seguir, lo comprenderé muy bien.

Ese momento de sexualidad no había borrado la ira, el cinismo y la amargura. Ni siquiera se habían diluido. Se notaba en todo el cuerpo de él, en su voz y su mirada.

Estaba claro que él quería hacer de aquello una prueba de resistencia. Quería demostrarle lo poco sincera e incapaz de cumplir su promesa que era. Quería que ella lo afrontara, retrocediera y demostrara que él tenía razón.

El corazón se le rebeló ante la idea de aceptar una derrota en ese terreno. Su mente le juró que podía superar cualquier cosa que Edward le echara en cara. Realmente el cuerpo ya se le tensaba lleno de anticipación y sentía la sangre correr rápidamente por las venas.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser surgió una respuesta vieja como el tiempo. Se rió y le dijo:

—¡No seré yo la que diga que no quiere seguir!


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era tarde cuando Bella se despertó y lo supo inmediatamente por la cantidad de luz que entraba en la habitación. No se oía nada. Se sentía como si fuera muy tarde. Y también distinta.

Cuando fue consciente de todo una gran confusión de pensamientos y sentimientos la asaltó. ¿De verdad que había hecho todas esas cosas con Edward la noche anterior? Era sorprendente que no sólo hubiera tenido el valor necesario, sino que se le hubiera ocurrido semejante variedad insospechada de actividades sexuales. Aunque, eso sí, las recompensas habían sido instantáneas y no dejaba de maravillarse todavía por ellas. Hasta entonces no había tenido ni idea de que los cuerpos tuvieran tantos puntos de placer.

Los recuerdos la asaltaron, imágenes que la hicieron ruborizarse ante su propio comportamiento. Aunque, en su momento, aquello le había parecido una progresión natural de lo que había sucedido y estaba sucediendo. De alguna manera había bloqueado cualquier tipo de miedo, sabiendo que eso la volvería a llevar a sus inhibiciones habituales y se había concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en seguir la corriente.

Se le escapó entonces una risita tonta. La corriente estaba bien. Se sentía como una rama en medio de un torrente, a flote en medio del caos, de la impredecible corriente de agua que la llevaba por toda clase de confrontaciones con la naturaleza. De repente se le encogieron los músculos del vientre cuando recordó las exquisitas sensaciones que la habían recorrido como unos rápidos hirvientes.

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, decidiendo firmemente no darle más vueltas al asunto. Aquello estaba bien. Más que bien. Aparte del tremendo placer físico, algo tan íntimo entre marido y mujer tenía que unirlos más. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Sentía dolor en algunos sitios y se puso de costado. Edward se había marchado. Probablemente ya hacía tiempo para llegar a su hora al trabajo. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo él esa mañana? ¿Estaría tan sorprendido como ella misma? ¿Estaría satisfecho? ¿Estaría tan ansioso como ella por entrar en ese nuevo nivel de su matrimonio que se había abierto ante ellos? ¿Estaría excitado por la perspectiva? Y, sobre todo, ¿se sentiría más propenso a amarla?

Su parte de la habitación sólo le indicó que no estaba. Su almohada estaba contra el cabezal de la cama y, evidentemente, había sido recogida del suelo. La sábana superior estaba arrugada a los pies de la cama. Bella se dio cuenta de que no la tenía encima, sólo estaba la manta, que también estaba bastante arrugada. Pensó que el agotamiento total los había hecho arroparse de cualquier manera.

Se había quedado dormida desnuda, algo que normalmente no podía hacer nunca, ya que estaba de lo más acostumbrada a vestir algo en la cama. Todavía estaba desnuda, lo que significaba que no se había movido desde el mismo instante en que se quedó dormida. Era una sensación extraña estar así. Se sentía a la vez desprotegida y libre.

Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que acostumbrarse.

No quería que a Edward le volviera a caber ninguna duda de que ella estaba ansiosa por ser accesible a los deseos que él había estado suprimiendo desde el principio de su matrimonio. Una sonrisa irreprimible se asomó a su rostro todavía tumefacto por el sueño. Lejos de retraerse, como Edward había anticipado cínicamente, ella había dado rienda suelta a su imaginación y había hecho con su esposo todo lo que se le había ocurrido, que no era poco. Decidió que lo que tenían que hacer era compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos mucho más abiertamente.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran casi las diez y media. Sorprendida al ver que era tan tarde, Bella salió de la cama a toda velocidad. Edward debía haberle dicho a todo el mundo que no la molestaran.

Se dio una ducha rápida, dándose cuenta de que el camisón roto había desaparecido y se preguntó qué habría hecho Edward con él. No tardó mucho en vestirse, ya que se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa. Tenía el cabello hecho un caos, así que, en vez de tratar de peinarse, se lo sujetó con un pañuelo.

Sintiéndose feliz y esperanzada por el futuro, fue a buscar a sus hijos y los encontró en la cocina, donde su niñera los estaba dando de comer; allí estaba también el ama de llaves.

Nessie, su hija, estaba sentada en su silla, tratando de comerse unos bollos mojados en leche. Con quince meses todavía no tenía todos los dientes. A pesar de los churretes que tenía alrededor de la boca estaba adorable. Sus grandes ojos castaños estaban de lo más vivos y llenos de interés por todo y sus copiosos rizos castaños estaban recogidos por una cinta rosa.

Riley estaba sentado a la mesa con un tazón de chocolate en las manos. Al contrario que su hermana, era rubio y tenía toda la cara de un querubín a pesar de tener ya cuatro años. Era increíblemente precoz, de lo más travieso e hiperactivo. Necesitaba que un adulto lo estuviera vigilando a cada momento cuando estaba despierto.

Aparentemente todavía no se había producido ningún desastre esa mañana, pero bien podía suceder en cualquier momento con esos dos. Tia, la niñera, estaba ocupada preparando una bandeja de galletas y Makenna, el ama de llaves, estaba de espaldas. Bella decidió que lo mejor era hacerse notar y les dio los buenos días a todo el mundo. Aprovechando el que todos la miraron, colocó en su sitio el tazón que sostenía Riley y que ya estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

— ¡Hola, mamá! —dijo Riley—. Todavía queda algo para desayunar. ¿Por qué has bajado? Se suponía que tenías que estar en la cama.

—Mamá, mamá —gritó Nessie llena de alegría con la boca llena y mientras extendía los brazos para abrazarla.

¿Sería un acto irresponsable por su parte dejar a sus hijos durante dos semanas? Bella no pudo dejar de recordar la crítica que le había hecho Edward cuando le dijo que quería irse con él a Europa.

—Es sólo un tazón de plástico, señora Cullen —le dijo Tia.

Bella miró el cacharro de plástico que tenía en la mano y se rió de sí misma. —Es cierto. Lo siento, Tia. Supongo que es la costumbre.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que nunca está de más andarse con cuidado con Riley.

El comentario fue acompañado por un gesto hacia su hijo y una mirada de sabiduría que contrastaba con la juventud de la chica. A pesar de que Tia tenía sólo veinte años, había trabajado como niñera desde los dieciséis y, dado que venía de una familia de trece hermanos, no era nueva precisamente en eso de cuidarlos. Una chica de campo, nacida y criada en una granja y llena de sentido común; llevaba con ellos desde el nacimiento de Nessie y Bella confiaba completamente en ella, incluso tratándose de Riley. Lo que le había dicho Edward la había puesto demasiado sensible. Eso era todo.

Le devolvió el tazón a su hijo antes de darle un beso y luego levantó a Nessie de su silla para lo mismo con ella.

—Anthony, ¿se ha ido bien al colegio?

Con cinco años, Anthony, su hijo mayor, era muy consciente de su estatus de primogénito y, sobre todo, de escolar, que sabía mucho más que los otros dos y cada día aprendía más aún.

—Sí. Su padre lo llevó esta mañana —respondió Tia mientras añadía con curiosidad—El señor Cullen dijo que no la molestáramos.

—Estaba haciendo un poco de té —intervino Makenna— Creo que podrá acompañarlo con unos bizcochos. Eso si no tiene el estómago revuelto.

Estaba muy claro que Makenna se había imaginado que ya era hora de que se hubiera quedado embarazada de nuevo, dado el espacio de tiempo que había entre cada hijo. La mujer les había llegado virtualmente con la casa, ya que había sido ella la que se había ocupado de la limpieza de los anteriores propietarios antes de que ellos llegaran y, desde entonces, vivía en el pequeño piso de la parte trasera del garaje, así que la mujer había vivido las náuseas matinales de Bella. Para ella, el que Edward les hubiera dicho que no molestaran a su esposa, indicaba que otro niño estaba en camino.

Bella se rió y agitó la cabeza.

—No estoy embarazada, Makenna, pero sí que me gustaría una taza de té. Edward y yo nos acostamos muy tarde anoche.

De repente sintió un calor intenso en las mejillas cuando recordó de nuevo las eróticas escenas de la noche anterior y añadió:

—Debió pensar que necesitaba dormir.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Makenna asintiendo comprensivamente.

Makenna tenía cuarenta y tantos años, era madre de dos hijas que, según lo que decía ella misma, habían resultado bastante afectadas por el abandono que habían sufrido por parte de su padre. Llevaba una vida social muy activa y asistía a varios clubs locales. Se mantenía bastante en forma y normalmente llevaba el cabello teñido de castaño oscuro con mechas doradas, cuidado por una peluquera amiga suya que compartía su interés en tener buen aspecto.

Los hombres estaban en un puesto muy alto en su lista de aficiones interesantes, pero como ya era una mujer madura, Makenna era muy selectiva con aquellos a los que les permitía entrar en su vida y, en esos momentos, elegía siempre y sólo a los que más les convenía. De todas formas, le había dicho a Bella que, de vez en cuando, todavía podía perder la cabeza por alguno. Y más que la cabeza incluso.

Bella siempre había sonreído vagamente ante esos comentarios, no muy segura de como tomárselos. De repente, cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Makenna, comprendió súbitamente. Acababa de entrar en el mundo de las mujeres que sabían, mujeres que habían estado allí, que habían hecho eso, y estaba de lo más cómoda con la experiencia.

— Bueno, es una lástima que el señor Cullen haya tenido que irse a trabajar —dijo Tia sonriendo también—. Parecía un poco cansado esta mañana. Supongo que tampoco le habría venido mal dormir un poco más a él también.

Bella pensó dos cosas; una, que hasta una chica de apenas veinte años estaba al tanto de aquello que le resultaba tan nuevo a ella y otra que sí, Edward debía estar muy cansado.

Sonrió felinamente. Él tampoco se había rendido.

Debía haber sido casi al amanecer cuando, por fin, se habían quedado dormidos. A pesar de su cansancio de esa mañana, ella esperaba que Edward encontrara que había merecido la pena pasar así la noche. Seguramente sentiría algo más suave hacia ella. Demostraba cariño y consideración el hecho de que hubiera dicho que no la molestaran.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Tia corriendo hacia la ventana de la cocina—o ¡Ahí está Benjamín! Bella sonrió. Benjamín había tomado el puesto del anterior limpiador hacía un mes y era todo un espectáculo. Un tipo bronceado por el sol, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, rizado y rubio como la paja y un cuerpo de atleta.

Benjamín llevaba unos vaqueros cortados que mostraba claramente lo que Tia llamaba «el trasero más bonito del mundo». En sus camisetas se leía el eslogan de la casa de limpiezas para la que trabajaba y, descaradamente, era dos tallas menos de la suya. De todas maneras, se pegaba firmemente a su magníficamente desarrollado torso. El efecto general producía una terrible tentación de silbarle.

Y, sobre todo ello, su piel sanamente bronceada bien podía ser el anuncio de cualquier loción para la playa.

En una palabra, era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo. Y lo sabía. A Tia se le caía la baba con él y él se dejaba adular con una leve sonrisa y una amable condescendencia.

—Será mejor que aproveches el tiempo ahora que lo tienes aquí, Tia. Sólo viene una vez a la semana —le aconsejó Bella.

La muchacha se ruborizó hasta las raíces del cabello.

—Cuando salgo, sólo suele hablar con Riley, no conmigo. Afrontémoslo, no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para que un chico como ése muestre algo de interés en mí.

—Puede que eso no sea cierto —murmuró Bella mirándola pensativamente.

La joven niñera no era bonita convencionalmente hablando, pero casi tenía un rostro atractivamente magnético cuando sus ojos castaños le brillaban de felicidad. El cabello oscuro lo llevaba cortado con un estilo que resaltaba su atractivo rostro pecoso y su sonrisa era de lo más contagiosa. La opinión de Bella era que una cálida personalidad generaba una poderosa atracción por sí misma. Ciertamente, sus tres hijos estaban encantados con su niñera.

Pudiera ser que Benjamín se preocupara tanto por la apariencia porque no estuviera muy seguro de sí mismo por dentro. Una mujer como Tia tenía muchas cosas positivas que dar, sin importar que fuera más bien alta y delgada, lo que le hacía parecer un poco desgarbada.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas —continuó Bella pensando en sí misma y en Edward la noche anterior—Yo me ocuparé de los niños. Sal a la piscina tú sola y dale conversación. Mientras hace su trabajo no podrá escapársete.

—Pero, ¿de qué le voy a hablar? —gritó Tia angustiada.

—De comida. Llévate una bandeja de bizcochos. Pregúntale si lleva alguna clase de dieta. Dije que lo ves en tan buena forma que te has preguntado si no te podría dar algún consejo. No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí haciéndote la tonta, Tia. Si quieres algo en este mundo, tienes que tomar alguna iniciativa y ahí descansaba la razón verdadera de lo de la noche anterior, pensó Bella con satisfacción.

—Siempre te estás quejando de lo delgada que eres — intervino Makenna—. Pregúntale si cree que las chicas deben trabajar sus músculos. Puede ser que se ofrezca para enseñarte la forma de hacerlo. O cualquier otra cosa.

—Adelante, Tia —la animó Bella —. ¿Qué puede haber de malo en que lo intentes?

— ¡De acuerdo! —exclamó la chica respirando pro fundamente— Comida y músculos.

Cuando Tia salió por la puerta, Makenna puso las cosas del té en la mesa delante de Bella y miró a Benjamín por la ventana.

—La verdad es que ya me gustaría a mí ligar con él. Toda mujer debería tener un hombre así.

Bella se rió.

— ¿Cómo un hombre objeto?

— ¿Por qué no? Ya me gustaría un tipo con el que pudiera estar a gusto y que no me molestara hablando.

Bella agitó la cabeza. Aquella no era su idea. Más que nada ella lo que quería era una relación compartida, no una en la que los roles fueran así de restrictivos.

—Bueno, cada una a lo suyo — dijo Makenna encogiéndose de hombros— Ahora que ya ha bajado haré el piso de arriba.

—Yo, ah, he quitado las sábanas de nuestra cama. Quería ponerlas limpias.

—Le ahorraré el trabajo —le dijo Makenna desde la puerta sin parecer alterarse por la vergüenza de Bella—. Riley se está comiendo todos los bizcochos.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó ella dirigiéndose a su hijo—. Deberías preguntar antes, Riley.

El niño la miró decididamente.

—Benjamín no ha preguntado. Y yo vivo aquí y él no —dijo agarrando con fuerza la fuente.

—Benjamín es un visitante.

—No lo es. Está trabajando, limpiando la piscina. Si él se puede comer los bizcochos de Tia, yo también.

Esa lógica tan aplastante la dejó desarmada se rió con ganas y Nessie se apuntó enseguida a los bizcochos.

—Pásale la fuente, Riley —le dijo Bella a su hijo.

No quiso seguir discutiendo con él porque el niño sería muy capaz de volver loco a un juez si alguna vez le daba por hacerse abogado.

—No se los va a poder comer —gruño Riley obedeciendo de mala gana. —Yo la ayudaré.

—Eso te va a hacer tener ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

—No he tenido ganas de vomitar.

—Sí, las has tenido. Papá lo dijo.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana. Le oí decírselo a Anthony.

—Entonces debes haberlo entendido mal Riley

—No. Además, nos dijo que te dejáramos tranquila y nos quedáramos aquí abajo hasta que te levantaras.

—Eso no significa que tuviera ganas de vomitar.

—Anthony se lo preguntó. Fue cuando Tia estaba preparando a Nessie y él y papá se marchaban al colegio. Yo los seguí a la puerta para decirles adiós y Anthony le preguntó entonces si tenías ganas de vomitar.

El pequeño emito entonces el serio tono de voz de su hijo mayor ya Bella no le cupo entonces duda de que la conversación había tenido lugar.

—Entonces papá dijo que...

Riley imitó entonces la expresión de su padre que, evidentemente, había sido una de irritable impaciencia.

—Dijo que sí, que debías además estar cansada y apenada, pero que no tenía que preocuparse porque volverías a ser la de siempre en nada de tiempo.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Bella y trató de contenerlas, ya que no quería llorar delante de los niños. Pero el corazón y la mente sí que estaban llorando. ¿Cómo podía él?

Aparte de la forma en que le había hablado a Anthony de ella ¿cómo podía Edward infravalorar tanto lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, decir que ella se recuperaría pronto? Aquello era completamente injusto, incierto. Lo hacía parecer como si fuera alguna clase de aberración.

Agitó la cabeza, ahora sí que sentía ganas de vomitar, pero por el rechazo de él a lo que ella había visto como una gran ruptura y algo que podría llevar una mayor intimidad a su matrimonio. No había ganado nada. No había resuelto nada. Nada en absoluto.

A no ser que pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer al respecto, hacerla ver de otra forma.

Iniciativa. Eso era lo que ella misma le había dicho a Tia que debía tener. Edward la había castigado por no tomar la iniciativa.

Si iba a tener que demostrarle que estaba equivocado, iba a tener que darle alguna clase de acción positiva, más bien mucha. ¡Y deprisa! Así podría ver que estaba equivocado. ¡Muy, muy equivocado!


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Una cesta de rosas? ¿Para él?

Edward frunció el ceño a Lauren, su secretaria personal, que estaba de pie en la puerta que acababa de abrir para permitir que la mujer que la llevaba entrara en el despacho. La mujer en cuestión había cargado como un carro de combate llevando en sus brazos lo que, evidentemente, era un arreglo floral caro y extravagante.

Al parecer, su secretaria personal no veía ninguna razón para hacer algún comentario que le explicara a qué venía aquello, pero un gesto de sus labios indicaba algo parecido a la desaprobación o el disgusto. Mientras tanto lo miraba como para ver su reacción.

Esa actitud se añadía a lo que había sido una mañana de lo menos productivo. ¿Por qué había permitido ella que esa tontería llegara hasta él? Parte de su trabajo era protegerlo de intrusos inesperados.

— ¡Aquí está usted! —exclamó la repartidora con satisfacción dejando la cesta en medio de su mesa de despacho sin tener cuidado con los papeles que tenía encima.

Edward, viéndose directamente enfrentado a esa corpulenta mujer, del tipo que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, se levantó y pretendió mostrarse firme y sucinto al tratar con la situación.

La repartidora lo miró de arriba abajo, como midiendo a la clase de hombre a la que se podían mandar rosas. Por lo menos había tres docenas de ellas. Fuera quien fuese el remitente, se había pasado, en opinión de Edward.

—Me temo que ha cometido un error — dijo secamente—No pueden ser para mí.

—No. No me he equivocado. Tengo el pedido aquí en mi mano —dijo ella pasándole un papel con aire de triunfo— Véalo por usted mismo. Señor Edward Cullen. Edificio de Administración de Cullen Electronies en Bondi Junction. Eso es aquí y, ese es usted, muy bien. No hay ningún error.

—Bueno, eso parece —cedió él, dándose cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio.

—Entrega personal. Esas fueron las instrucciones de quien lo envía. Por cierto, que insistió mucho en ello. No tenía que dárselo a nadie más que al señor Cullen en persona. Así que he venido yo misma para asegurarme —afirmó la mujer mientras dejaba el papel sobre la mesa y le ofrecía una pluma—Y ahora, si no le importa firme aquí, señor Cullen. Eso lo demuestra bien claro, ¿no?

—¿Quién ... ?

Edward no continuó con la pregunta, ya que no quería darle más conversación a la mujer. El que le mandaba las flores debía estar de broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Hay un mensaje para usted en el sobre —dijo la corpulenta mujer y se lo señaló.

—Gracias —respondió él mientras firmaba. Luego le devolvió el papel sonriendo levemente y continuó. —Su prueba de que me lo ha entregado.

—Bueno. Esto le ha dado un poco de interés a un día aburrido. No se envían rosas a muchos hombres, usted es el primero al que lo hago.

—Me alegro de haberle proporcionado una experiencia nueva. Ahora, si no le importa.

La mujer se rió sonoramente. Luego lo miró con aire pícaro.

—Supongo que debe ser usted muy bueno en la cama, señor Cullen ... Me refiero en lo de proporcionar nuevas experiencias. Todas esas rosas rojas ...

Luego agitó la cabeza y salió de allí riéndose a carcajadas.

¡Buena broma!

Lauren no la acompañó a la entrada y se quedó en la puerta. Estaba muy claro que aquello le divertía tan poco como a él.

¿Estaba ella esperando a ver qué había sucedido en su vida privada? ¿Quería ver quién le mandaba rosas? Edward tenía que dar por sentado que ella probablemente tendría sus razones para considerarse a sí misma como la primera candidata para una nueva experiencia con él y, esas rosas debían ser como una especie de desilusión para esas esperanzas.

No es que le hubiera hecho alguna promesa a ella.

Seguía sin estar muy seguro de querer lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo sutil pero indudablemente. Pero aceptar su sugerencia del hotel en el Reino Unido era, de alguna forma, una posible aceptación a su invitación.

De todas maneras, no era su dueña. Y no tenía que pensar que lo fuera. O que lo podría ser alguna vez. La miró directamente a los ojos y le preguntó decididamente:

—¿Algo más, Lauren?

Ella miró primero a las rosas y luego a él.

—Pensé que te gustaría que se las diera a otro. Tal vez al hospital o algo así.

—Ya te lo haré saber.

Aquello era una despedida inequívoca. Lauren inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Una de sus habilidades principales era saber cuándo tenía que retirarse después de golpear. Lauren Mallory trabajaba muy sutilmente y Edward apreciaba su capacidad para hacer que todo pareciera sencillo. Demasiado sencillo, pensó.

Esa mañana él estaba lleno de incertidumbres. Y ahora le llegaba esa ridícula cesta de rosas para agravar las cosas. ¿Quién se estaría riendo a sus expensas?

Se pinchó cuando trató de tomar el sobre de la cesta. Luego lo abrió impacientemente y leyó la nota mecanografiada.

 _ **Esto es sólo para decirte que te amo**_

 _ **y para agradecerte una noche maravillosa.**_

 _ **Bella.**_


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a las oficinas de Edward. El saludo de la recepcionista todavía le resonaba en los oídos.

—Le sienta muy bien ese color naranja, señora Cullen.

Eso le había dado valor.

Ayer no se habría ni atrevido a mirar ese vestido color naranja. Pero aquella mañana había entrado decididamente en la boutique, se lo había puesto, había pagado y se había marchado con él puesto. _Brillante y orgullosa_ , se había dicho a sí misma. Y muy positiva.

Cuando llegó a la planta de las oficinas respiró profundamente y empezó a caminar, con la cabeza alta y los hombros firmes, sin permitirse ninguna clase de duda o nerviosismo. Una mirada a su reloj le indicó que era exactamente mediodía. Una hora perfecta para almorzar.

Las rosas debían haberle preparado el camino. La florista le había asegurado que las había recibido Edward en persona. No había problema. Así que ahora él sabía muy positiva mente que ella no sentía ganas de vomitar, ni estaba cansada o sintiendo lástima por sí misma.

¡En absoluto!

Se había movido como un torbellino desde que Riley le había dicho aquello. Tenía la mente probablemente más enfocada y clara de lo que la había tenido en toda su vida. Sus intenciones estaban muy claras también. Por otra parte, se veía dominada por una sensación de urgencia. Fuera eso instintivo o intuitivo, realista o no, no tenía importancia. Lo sentía y tenía que actuar al respecto.

Lauren Mallory estaba sentada en su mesa en la oficina exterior y parecía de lo más clásica. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un elegante moño. Su maquillaje era una obra de arte de colores pálidos. Una blusa rosa clara añadía un toque de femineidad a la elegante simplicidad del traje de chaqueta gris perla.

Bella tuvo un momento de terribles dudas en sí misma. Lauren parecía tan hermosa como una rosa inglesa. ¿Era esa imagen más del gusto de Edward que la suya actual, vibrante y salvaje?

Entonces agitó la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de encima. Ahora no podía retirarse y se obligó a seguir sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Por lo menos Edward no podría decir que no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Cómo estás, Lauren? —le preguntó brillantemente.

La otra chica levantó la cabeza de repente de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando. Bella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y continuó hacia la puerta, ya que no quería entrar en conversación con ella.

—Tienes un gran aspecto, pero claro, eso siempre. Nunca te he visto sino perfecta, hoy estás brillante.

Para entonces Bella ya había llegado ala puerta del despacho de Edward y Lauren se había puesto en pie con una mano extendida, como si quisiera agarrarla.

—Señora Cullen.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Bella, estoy segura de que a mi marido lo llamas Edward. Me gustaría que te sintieras igual de familiar conmigo. Y, por favor, sigue con lo que estés haciendo, voy a verlo.

Luego evitó cualquier cosa que Lauren pudiera hacer limitándose a abrir la puerta, entrando y cerrándola luego rápidamente. Se volvió y miró a Edward dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

El corazón le latía locamente y necesitó desesperada mente algo que le asegurara que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto. También el estómago lo tenía encogido. En realidad sólo su mente estaba funcionando decididamente.

Edward había echado para atrás su sillón y había puesto los pies sobre la mesa y tenía el ceño ferozmente fruncido mientras miraba la cesta de flores.

Su repentina entrada lo sorprendió y bajó los pies de la mesa. Su rostro reflejó una mezcla de expresiones, de sorpresa, incredulidad, culpa, enfado, amargura e ironía.

No le devolvió la sonrisa.

Parada como si no supiese qué hacer con su sonrisa, las rosas o su inesperada presencia allí. Por alguna inexplicable razón, eso le dio fuerzas a Bella para continuar y se acercó. Si lo que él quería era iniciativa, eso era lo que le iba a dar.

Sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo: —Me sentía tan feliz esta mañana que quise que lo supieras y quise sorprenderte.

—Realmente lo has logrado —dijo él sin acercarse. Entonces ella recordó lo que él le había dicho la noche anterior:

 _¿Te pasa algo en las piernas, Bella, para que no puedas venir a mí?_

Pero hoy no podía acusarla de no acercarse, a pesar de que su actitud de espera la hacía sentirse extremadamente consciente de cada paso que daba, consciente de lo que vestía incluso de ropa interior. El liguero y las medias dejaban al desnudo la parte superior de sus muslos y sentía la piel caliente allí donde sus piernas se rozaban al andar. No dejó de hablar para evitar lo que podía ser un ataque de nervios que debilitara su decisión.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre que esperabas que yo fuera la que tomara la parte activa como amante todo el tiempo. Y recordé el placer que me producía cuando me mandabas rosas, así que quise darte la misma sensación de ser amado y valorado.

Edward se puso colorado.

—No es lo mismo con los hombres —murmuró.

¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿Se sentía culpable por no haber pensado él en mandarle las rosas? Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, desde el mismo día después de que naciera Nessie.

—¿Por qué no es lo mismo? De cualquier manera es un mensaje de amor.

—¿Lo es?

Edward la miró dura y suspicazmente.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —le preguntó ella sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba. Necesitaba algo de ánimo para seguir con aquello.

—Es un juego al que la gente juega —respondió él sin dejar de mirarla—. Un juego manipulador.

—Eso es muy cínico, Edward.

Bella dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se acercó a él para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, castigándole con la mirada por pensar aquello.

—Te amo y he querido demostrártelo y también quiero demostrártelo ahora.

Entonces se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

El cuerpo de él estaba tenso y sus ojos duros y fríos.

—Almorcemos juntos y luego hagamos el amor por la tarde —murmuró ella tratando de suavizarlo—. He reservado una habitación para nosotros.

—¡Oh, por Dios, para ya! —gruño él salvajemente mientras se soltaba y luego le mantenía sujetos los brazos a los costados. —Nadie cambia su naturaleza de la noche a la mañana. No soy tonto, Bella. No me hagas que pierda el respeto que te tengo.

—¿Respeto? —repitió Bella, no muy segura de haberlo oído correctamente.

Edward parpadeó y la soltó, retrocediendo luego tan rápidamente que ella no pudo evitarlo. Luego se apartó más aún antes de volver a hablar mientras agitaba una mano en el aire, como desesperado.

—¡Mira! Siento lo de anoche. ¿De acuerdo? Lo siento —dijo con frases entrecortadas, como si odiara decir esas palabras, pero no tuviera más remedio que decirlas.

Bella pensó que ella no lo sentía en absoluto, pero no logró decir nada. ¿Cómo podía ser que, cuando estaba tratando de seducir a su marido, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era separarlo de ella? Incluso cuando no estaba haciendo más que seguir sus instrucciones. Parecía como si estuviera mal si no lo hacía y también si lo hacía.

Edward continuó hablando.

— No debió haber sucedido. Me gustaría que hubiera sido así. No te mereces lo que te hice y, te puedo asegurar que esta mañana, no estaba nada contento conmigo mismo. No es necesario que tú que me lo restriegues por las narices —terminó apretando fuertemente los puños.

Bella agitó la cabeza.

—¿Así que ha sido por eso por lo que lo has organizado todo para que me dejaran dormir hasta tarde? No querías enfrentarte conmigo. Porque te sentías mal contigo mismo.

—No quise que te sintieras presionada.

—¿ Te importaría decirme por qué tienes que sentirte mal por hacerme saber lo que quieres?

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! Anoche prácticamente te asalté. Perdí el control por completo—dijo él agitando la cabeza, profundamente desorientado, incapaz de explicarse o excusarse. Su mirada estaba llena de recriminaciones.

—¿No crees que fue una alivio para los dos? —le preguntó ella suavemente, deseando hacerlo sentirse mejor.

—¿Quién sabe? Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que no pienses que tienes que servirme o mimarme. No me gustaría nada. Sé que sería algo falso y odio pensar en que te obligues a ti misma a agradarme —afirmó él con cara de disgusto.

Bella se quedó anonadada. ¿Es que él no comprendía nada del amor? ¿Que había que dar y recibir?

—Bueno, pero es que a mí me agrada agradarte —dijo dudosamente.

—¡Vamos, Bella! ¡No soy ningún niño para que me mimes y me halagues diciéndome que soy un buen chico sin importar lo que haya hecho!

Bella se mordió la lengua. Estaba logrando empeorar las cosas. Parecía que él fuera a darle la vuelta a cualquier cosa que le dijera y la volvería contra ella.

—No tienes que enviarme rosas de repente —continuó Edward—. No tienes que parecer también de repente sexy y disponible. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿En hacerlo sobre la mesa?

Edward se rió secamente y siguió hablando.

—No, no creo que tanto. Te va más la cosa tranquila, así que has reservado esa habitación.

Una oleada de calor se asomó entonces al rostro de Bella.

—¡Cielos, no pongas esa cara!—exclamó él cuando vio su expresión mortificada y luego se frotó los ojos como para quitarse de encima esa imagen— No es de ti de quien me estoy quejando, Bella, es de mí. Esto es lo que crees que tienes que hacer por lo que hice yo. y odio haberte hecho tanto daño.

—No me hiciste daño, Edward —insistió ella tranquilamente.

Le sorprendía sobremanera que él hubiera estado torturándose viendo su pérdida de control como un crimen abusivo que debía avergonzarlo y con ello la había hecho tomar caminos que ella normalmente no habría seguido.

Edward agitó la cabeza y la miró apesadumbrado.

—Si quieres jugar a imaginar, Bella, yo preferiría imaginar que lo de anoche fue un mal sueño. Entonces no tendrías que hacer nada. Podemos seguir como antes.

—Pero tú no eras feliz con lo de antes.

—Pero lo puedo soportar.

—¿Crees que reprimir tus necesidades es una buena forma de vivir, Edward?

—Ese no es tu problema, Bella —dijo él evasivamente—Y no lo hagas tuyo.

De repente Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si él la estuviera dejando de nuevo a un lado, metida en una caja y con la etiqueta de madre de sus hijos. Respiró profundamente y le dijo: —Tal vez estés tratando de encontrar a alguien que te las llene. ¿Es esa la respuesta?

—No insistas. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Eso no afectará a tu vida.

¡Cielos! ¡Ahora sí que quedaba claro que lo estaba pensando!

Repentinamente le resultó difícil respirar. La imagen de Edward yendo a por otra mujer para satisfacerse sexualmente le resultó insoportable. ¡Y tenía la ceguera de decirle encima que semejante cosa no afectaría su vida!

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que él pensaba que sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre ella. Y ni siquiera se había enterado de lo que le había estado diciendo, no había hecho caso porque pensaba que la conocía mejor.

Luchó por recuperar la respiración. Lo necesitaba. Tenía que dejar claro eso en ese mismo momento, antes o él ya no podía ni pensarlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy feliz con la vida que me has proporcionado, Edward? —le espetó por fin.

Él frunció el ceño, como no sabiendo a dónde quería llegar ella. Bella levantó la barbilla y la voz.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que era feliz antes de anoche?

Edward agitó la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo tonterías, pero Bella continuó: —¿Qué te hace pensar también que lo de anoche fue todo cosa tuya? ¿Recuerdas que te pidiera que pararas? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No —respondió él como avergonzado—. Creo que te lo tomaste como una especie de prueba de resistencia.

—Piensa en una especie de rito de iniciación y te acercarás más a la verdad. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que se podía hacer realmente entre un hombre y una mujer hasta anoche. Ahora lo sé. No se puede volver atrás, Edward. Y, lo que es más, ¡yo no quiero hacerlo!

iYa estaba! Esa era la verdad y Bella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él la ignorara. Por lo menos ahora Edward la estaba mirando como inseguro, lo que era un paso en la buena dirección. Si Edward dejara que esas ideas se instalaran bien en su cabeza y les permitiera a los dos tener la oportunidad de sentir cosas buenas el uno hacia el otro, se daría cuenta muy rápidamente de que no necesitaba a otra mujer en absoluto. ¡De eso nada!

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Se abrió antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada y Lauren apareció sin entrar del todo, como si no quisiera interrumpir, pero haciéndolo. Los miró como disculpándose antes de dirigirse a Edward que, instantáneamente, se había puesto su máscara autoritaria.

—Por favor, disculpame. Querría saber si seguimos con lo del almuerzo, Edward. Tendríamos que marchamos a las doce y media.

Eso hizo que ambos miraran sus relojes. Eran sólo las doce y dieciocho, lo que decía mucho en favor de la puntualidad de esa mujer y de la oportunidad que había tenido para interrumpirlos.

—Saldremos a las doce y media —dijo Edward—. Si me esperas en tu despacho.

Bella no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Edward se iba a almorzar? ¿La iba a dejar allí plantada como si nada, cuando estaban en medio de una de las conversaciones más críticas de sus vidas?

Lauren le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Edward.

—Por supuesto —dijo y luego desapareció.

Esa sonrisa afectó tremendamente a Bella.

—¿ Un cambio de prioridades? —le dijo a Edward demasiado agitada como para dejar pasar el asunto.

—¿Perdón? —respondió él frunciendo el ceño, como no sintiéndose muy cómodo de repente con una esposa que no se estaba comportando conforme a lo que era habitual.

—Anoche me dijiste que no habría nada más importante para ti que el que tu esposa te deseara activamente —le recordó ella— y ahora parece que tienes un almuerzo que es más importante que estar conmigo y no has dudado mucho en preferirlo después de la invitación que yo te he hecho.

—Creía que eso ya había quedado claro, Bella.

—Así que no quieres almorzar conmigo.

Edward pareció dolido.

—Otro día.

—Y no quieres hacer el amor conmigo —dijo ella sin poder evitarlo.

El suspiró largamente.

—Creo que sería mejor que dejemos esta conversación para esta noche.

Estaba claro que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un poco para recompensar sus esfuerzos para salvar su matrimonio.

—Ya veo entonces que los negocios son antes que nada —le reprochó ella irritada—Tal vez en los pocos minutos que nos quedan querrías contarme por qué es tan importante ese almuerzo de hoy.

Edward se puso tenso.

—Se trata de mantener mi palabra.

—Bueno, la integridad siempre es algo admirable. ¿Ante quién has de mantener tu palabra, Edward? ¿Ante alguien importante para tu éxito futuro y tu felicidad?

Un músculo se contrajo en la barbilla de él.

—Vamos a dejarlo, Bella. Ya hablaremos esta noche.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejado así como así.

—Dime un nombre —le exigió—Un nombre que me haga pensar que sí, que es perfectamente comprensible. Alguien que yo pueda pensar que no puedes faltar a un almuerzo con él. ¿O es ella?

—He invitado a almorzar a Lauren — Eso hizo que se le retorciera el corazón a Bella. —Hoy es su cumpleaños.

—Su cumpleaños —repitió ella como tonta.

—Hace ya algunas semanas le prometí que iríamos a almorzar —continuó él— No serviría cualquier otro día. Un cumpleaños es un cumpleaños.

—Y eso tiene prioridad, claro.

Edward hizo una mueca ante la evidente crítica de ella.

—No veo ninguna razón para decepcionarla.

Bella se rió amargamente.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente indica el valor que le das a las mujeres en tu vida, Edward.

—No saques esto de sus proporciones, Bella.

Ella no dejó de mirarlo mientras tomaba su bolso y empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Su cumpleaños —dijo— La hace acercarse otro año a ti en experiencia y conocimientos. Probablemente no le tengas que enseñar nada a ella. Y es muy conveniente para ti, ¿no?

Edward se movió para agarrarla.

—Oye, mira.

Pero Bella lo evitó y le respondió airada.

— ¡Mira tú, Edward! Y que te quede claro esto. Ve y disfruta de tu almuerzo con esa otra mujer. Pero será mejor que no huelas a ella cuando vuelvas a casa esta noche, porque el día en que nos casamos me hiciste unas promesas y, ¡que Dios te ayude si las olvidas alguna vez!

Ese exabrupto emocional lo paró en seco y pareció absolutamente anonadado. Ella nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera y, ciertamente, nunca con semejantes connotaciones sexuales. Eso también sorprendió a Bella. No sabía que pudiera ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a desdecirse de sus palabras.

Levantó la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Afuera se encontró con Lauren, que estaba esperando sentada en su mesa a que Edward la llevara a almorzar.

De ninguna manera estaba dispuesta Bella a que esa mujer la viera preocupada o derrotada.

Sonrió.

Rogó mentalmente a Dios que la ayudara.

Y, súbitamente, se le ocurrió el nombre Durley House, en Londres. Ahora lo tenía claro.

—Perdona que te entretenga un momento más, Lauren —dijo dulcemente y sin dejar de sonreír—Estoy segura de que la agencia de viajes de Edward te debe haber dado una tarjeta. ¿Te importaría dármela?

—No hay problema —respondió Lauren sacando una carpeta de tarjetas y ofreciéndole la requerida. Bella se la guardó.

—Gracias.

Luego pensó que, tal vez se atragantara, pero añadió: —Que tengas un buen almuerzo y un feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Para qué quieres la tarjeta, Bella?

La voz de Edward las interrumpió antes de que Lauren pudiera decir nada. Venía desde la puerta de su despacho. Seca y tensa. Aparentemente se había recuperado de la sorpresa lo suficiente como para haberla seguido. Con el estado de ánimo beligerante en que se encontraba, Bella decidió que no le vendría nada mal otra sorpresa.

Sonrió lo más brillantemente que pudo y lo miró.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Edward? Anoche me dijiste que, si quería viajar a Europa, debería planearlo adecuadamente. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con tu agencia de viajes?

Aquella era su salida.

Y esperaba que esas palabras le produjeran tal efecto a Edward que le fastidiaran por completo el almuerzo.


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El teléfono que Edward tenía sobre la mesa sonó, distrayéndolo de lo que debería estar haciendo. Había pensado que su vida personal estaba más o menos organizada, pero ahora parecía haber un montón de elementos nuevos por ahí y él no los controlaba.

—Edward Cullen —dijo secamente.

—Soy Tanya Denali, de Viajes World Finder.

La alarma se apoderó de él. ¿Es que Bella hablaba en serio con lo de irse a viajar por Europa? Ella no llegaría a tanto, ¿verdad?

No. Seguramente esa llamada era debida a su próximo viaje de negocios. Era Lauren la que se estaba ocupando de los detalles con esa tal Tanya, pero Lauren no estaba en ese momento, ya que la había dejado en el centro de la ciudad y le había dado el resto del día libre después de almorzar. Y, por lo que había hecho él en la oficina desde su vuelta, podía haber hecho lo mismo. Pero la cosa es que no estaba preparado para volver a casa todavía. No con Bella en el estado en que se había marchado.

— ¿Cómo estás, Tanya? —dijo— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La chica era una agente de viajes de lo más competente y que siempre le había proporcionado exactamente lo que él había querido y había cubierto cualquier contingencia. Como, por ejemplo, una huelga de trenes en España el año anterior. Hubiera desbaratado por completo sus planes si Tanya no hubiera tenido un plan alternativo preparado.

—No hay problema, Edward. Pero es que no he podido ponerme en contacto con tu esposa y ya son casi las cinco y estoy a punto de marcharme a casa. Así que he pensado llamarte para decirte que todo está en marcha, que las reservas han sido hechas y confirmadas.

Edward se estremeció.

— ¿Qué reservas?

Tanya contuvo entonces la respiración.

— ¿No me digas que no sabías que tu esposa ha venido a verme para que le organizara el ir con vosotros a ese viaje?

Edward apretó la mandíbula y necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para aflojarla y seguir hablando sin parecer un tonto.

—Sabía que iba a ir a verte para un viaje a Europa, pero no para éste. Ha debido querer darme una sorpresa.

— ¡Oh! Y yo la he descubierto, lo siento, Edward.

Lo cierto era que sonaba preocupada. Edward sabía que el negocio de los viajes era muy delicado en lo que se refería a cuando los hombres viajan con sus esposas. A veces hay que hacerla con mucha discreción y Tanya no había sabido nada de las intenciones de Bella.

—Bueno, de todas formas, Bella seguramente me lo habría dicho esta noche —dijo sin querer que nadie se imaginara una falta de armonía en su matrimonio —. Entonces, ¿le has conseguido un asiento en el mismo vuelo en que voy a ir con Lauren?

—Sí, así es, pero no he podido conseguirle un asiento de ventanilla en el vuelo de Sydney a Londres el único que quedaba en primera clase estaba en el centro, un poco más atrás de los que vais a ocupar vosotros. Tal vez a Lauren no le importe intercambiar el suyo con tu esposa para que podáis ir juntos, ¿no?

—Estoy seguro de que podremos organizamos. Gracias, Tanya.

—Oh, y por favor, recuérdale a tu esposa que necesito su pasaporte mañana. Es por el visado para Francia y otras cosillas de última hora, queda muy poco tiempo.

Era miércoles y salían el domingo. La verdad era que tenían bastante poco tiempo.

—Se lo diré.

— ¡Muy bien! Es encantador que hagáis este viaje juntos. Tu esposa me ha dicho que ha estado tan ocupada con los niños estos años que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de acompañarte a Europa hasta ahora. Me dijo que va a ser como una segunda luna de miel para vosotros.

—Sí, es una bonita idea —logró decir Edward—. Gracias, Tanya.

—Bueno, hazme saber cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer para que el viaje sea más romántico. ¡Hasta pronto!

Primero las rosas. ¡Y ahora esta segunda luna de miel! Y sin contar con él para nada.

Colgó el teléfono y se levantó. Ahora si se iba a casa. No estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando a aquello y sería mejor que Bella lo descubriera antes de que fuera más lejos.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El corazón se le aceleró a Bella cuando oyó el ruido del motor de Jaguar de Edward entrando en el garaje. Los dedos le temblaron mientras cortaba las rodajas de limón para los _Gin Tonic_ que estaba preparando en la mesa de la cocina y pensó que si le temblaban así, se podría cortar.

—Ese parece el coche del señor Cullen —dijo Tia mientras probaba la salsa boloñesa de la cena de los niños.

—Ha vuelto antes de lo habitual —comentó Makenna.

 _Mucho antes de lo habitual_ , pensó Bella aprensivamente.

Lo que podía significar un montón de cosas, y no estaba segura de que alguna de ellas fuera buena.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y su cuerpo se llenó de tensión mientras oía a sus hijos jugando con su abuela y sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego.

Esme Cullen era una mujer encantadora y la suegra más amable que una esposa pudiera esperar. Era viuda, tenía más de sesenta años, y no paraba de estar ocupada con cosas de lo más variadas. Estaba llena de vitalidad y se conservaba perfectamente. El cabello caramelo se añadía a hacerla parecer por lo menos diez años más joven.

Bella no había tenido la menor duda en pedirle ayuda, ya que sabía que Edward no le negaría nada a su madre. Aquella era una forma de mantener de su lado todos los triunfos posibles. De todas formas, esa feliz escena doméstica podía detenerse abruptamente en cuando Edward fuera informado de lo que sucedía.

Llevaba media hora preguntándose si no estaba llevando aquello demasiado lejos. A Edward no le iba a gustar nada que lo manejara de esa manera, que se metiera en lo que él ya había organizado.

Pero se rebeló. Si no pasaba nada con Lauren Mallory, entonces, ¿por qué le iba a molestar que su esposa lo acompañara a Europa? Adelantándose a sus posibles principales objeciones, ya había preparado a los niños para su ausencia, como él pronto descubriría.

No había ninguna razón válida para que Edward se opusiera a que viajara con él.

Se obligó a sí misma a seguir cortando rodajas de limón, pero cada vez se sentía peor mientras esperaba a que Edward apareciera por la puerta. Durante todo su matrimonio, ella se había basado en la aprobación de Edward. Él siempre había sido amable y considerado con ella. Con él se había sentido segura en el nido familiar.

Pero eso se había roto la noche anterior. Tal vez llevaran jugando a actuar demasiado tiempo, haciendo como si todo fuera perfecto. La buena esposa, el buen marido, los buenos padres, el buen matrimonio. Pero ahora se veían obligados a enfrentarse a la verdad, a no esconderse de ella o hacer como si no existiera. Era la única forma de seguir adelante. Seguramente Edward sería capaz de verlo.

Dejó el cuchillo y puso las rodajas de limón en los vasos. Las bebidas estaban listas, pero ella estaba tan tensa que no se podía ni mover. Pensó que tenía que dejar que, esta vez, Edward fuera el primero en mover ficha.

Entonces se abrió la puerta.

Edward la miró desde allí y fue como si todo lo demás desapareciera en una nube. Podía oír los ruidos de los demás, verlos a su alrededor, pero estaba como en una burbuja sola con él.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de estar íntimamente ligada a él y, de todas formas, lo estaba viendo como a un desconocido.

Le dio la impresión de que él la estaba viendo de la misma manera.

Y eso lo estaba enfadando, la pérdida de lo que le resultaba familiar. Estaba lleno de ira, como si hubiera sido traicionado.

Y tal vez hubiera sido así. Tal vez ella también. ¿Es que ambos se habían enamorado de unas imágenes que ahora se estaban esfumando? Eso la llenó de una sensación de vacío que no pudo soportar. No podía admitir que no se conocieran en absoluto. Era sólo una cuestión de esforzarse de nuevo para acercarse, de hacerla a unos niveles más sinceros. De otra manera.

No, no podía, no debía verlo de otra manera. Era demasiado estremecedor.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Riley y echó a correr hacia él con los brazos abiertos, decidido a llegar el primero a su padre.

— ¡Papá, papá, papá! —gritó también Nessie mientras se bajaba del regazo de su abuela.

—La abuela está aquí, papá —dijo Anthony dándose importancia— Y se va a quedar con nosotros mientras mamá y tú estáis fuera.

—Me alegra mucho que te lleves a Bella contigo a este viaje, Edward —dijo Esme—. Aunque tú estés trabajando, a ella le encantará explorar Londres y París.

Edward pasó la mirada inmediatamente de Bella a donde estaba su madre, sentada en el sofá y delante de la televisión.

Esme parecía encantada de poder ayudar por una vez a su hijo. Aunque le encantaban sus nietos y se lo pasaba muy bien con ellos, lo que realmente quería era agradar a su hijo.

A Bella le había dicho que sus dos hijas siempre le estaban pidiendo que hiciera cosas por ellas, pero Edward no lo hacía nunca, y él había sido su mayor apoyo después de la muerte de su marido, por lo que no sabía cómo devolvérselo. No era que él esperara que lo hiciera, pero le gustaba de verdad que le pidiera que hiciera algo por él. Bueno, por todos ellos, por supuesto. Pero es que Edward era tan organizado que ella no sentía que la necesitara y, a una madre le gusta sentirse necesaria. Por lo menos un poco.

Bella contuvo la respiración. A una esposa también le gusta sentirse necesitada. _¡Necesitada, deseada y amada!_ Edward podía destruir todo eso en ese mismo instante exigiéndole explicaciones y actuando de forma que dejara claro a todo el mundo que ella había obrado en contra de sus deseos. Era como si una espada pendiera sobre ellos. Pero, de repente, increíblemente, la amenaza se despejó.

—Es muy amable por tu parte hacerte cargo de la casa, mamá —dijo Edward sonriendo, aunque un poco tenso.

—Oh, los niños y yo no lo vamos a pasar tremendamente bien. Realmente, estoy ansiosa por hacerlo.

Riley aterrizó contra las piernas de su padre y Edward lo levantó.

— ¿No será mucho trabajo para ti? —le preguntó a su madre, mirando a su hijo hiperactivo.

—No se preocupe por él, señor Cullen — dijo Makenna desde la cocina—Entre las tres tendremos el problema bajo control, ¿no es así, Tia?

—No se preocupe —añadió la joven.

—Realmente, Edward ¡como si yo no tuviera experiencia! Tengo que recordarte que, a cierta edad, tú tampoco eras un remanso de paz.

—Bueno, ya veo que el club de mujeres está en acción — dijo él con toda la apariencia de estar de buen humor mientras entraba en el salón— ¡Os va la cabeza en esto!

Bella se dio cuenta de que él se lo había tomado como una especie de conspiración de mujeres. Estaba conteniendo su ira, analizando la situación, guardándose su ira para más tarde. El orgullo no debía dejarlo explotar allí, delante de todo el mundo. Sobre todo, delante de su madre. Seguía la comedia del buen matrimonio. Por lo menos delante de la gente. No había escollos a la vista.

—Es tan excitante —dijo Tia—. El que ustedes dos se vayan a Europa el domingo. París en primavera.

—Mamá nos ha dicho que nos traerá montones de fotos —dijo Anthony, ansioso por enseñarlas en el colegio.

 _Se parecía más a ella que a Edward_ , pensó Bella, no sólo en el aspecto físico, con su cabello rizado y castaño, piel blanca y ojos oscuros, sino también en la forma de ser. Necesitaba que aprobaran y aseguraran en lo que hacía. Su hermano pequeño era todo lo contrario, iba completamente a su aire.

— ¡Papá, papá! ¡Yo, yo! —dijo Nessie celosa.

—Espera con la abuela, Ness —dijo Edward—. Y tú, Riley, baja. Parece que mamá ha preparado unas bebidas y estoy sediento.

—Son _Gin Tonic_ —le dijo Anthony mientras él se acercaba a donde todavía estaba Bella—. Mamá los ha hecho para la abuela porque a ella le gustan.

—Y a mí, Anthony. Parece como si mamá haya hecho suficientes —afirmó Edward mirándola a ella peligrosamente—. Aunque tal vez sea porque ella necesite también uno. ¿Es así, querida?

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras le pasaba los dos vasos.

Él los tomó, pero no se apartó y Bella notó toda la tensión de todo lo que no se estaba diciendo.

—Has estado muy ocupada esta tarde —dijo él tan tranquilo, ocultando la oscura turbulencia que ella le notaba.

Bella tragó saliva. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

Para ella, había una justificación para lo que había hecho. De repente, un espíritu de desafío surgió de su interior y un brillo retador se asomó a sus ojos.

—Hubiera preferido estar ocupada contigo —dijo y luego bajó la voz para que no lo oyeran los demás— Pero me falló el plan cuando tú preferiste pasar tu tiempo libre con tu secretaria personal.

Edward la miró salvajemente por un instante.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos hablar de eso más tarde, esta noche.

— ¿No vas a estar demasiado cansado entonces?

—De repente me siento con renovadas energías. Debe ser por la perspectiva de esa segunda luna de miel de la que has hablado con Tanya Denali.

A Bella le dio un salto el corazón. Así que él sabía lo que había hecho antes de llegar a casa. Probablemente era por eso por lo que había vuelto pronto, pero se había encontrado con más hechos consumados. Estaba claro que estaba de lo más excitado, pero no precisamente por el deseo de hacer el amor con ella. Apenas podía contener la furia que lo quemaba por dentro.

— ¡Papá, papá! —gritó entonces Nessie, ansiosa por llamar su atención. La niña se separó de su abuela y se dirigió dificultosamente hacia él. Viendo la decisión con que su hija se acercaba, Edward le dijo a Anthony:

—Llévale su copa a la abuela ¿Quieres hijo? Yo tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas a tu madre.

Bella esperó tensamente lo que le iba a decir, dándose cuenta de que Edward estaba haciéndose un espacio para hablar con ella a solas sin ser maleducado con los demás.

Cuando Anthony se hubo llevado la copa, Edward dejó la suya sobre la mesa de la cocina y se inclinó justo a tiempo de recoger a Nessie. Luego la tomó en brazos y se volvió a Bella.

—Tanya me dijo que te recordara que le llevaras tu pasaporte mañana a primera hora —dijo él sedosamente, como bailando alrededor de su blanco antes de ir a matar.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

A Bella le pareció importante por alguna razón hacerse una idea de cuando había sido eso.

—Oh, hará unos tres cuartos de hora.

No hacía mucho tiempo. Probablemente él habría salido de la oficina directamente después de la llamada.

— ¿Lo sabe Lauren?

La furia se asomó al rostro de él ante ésa pregunta y Bella se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que Edward debía odiar el que alguien lo hiciera hacer el tonto. Sobre todo su esposa.

—No, no lo sabe.

Luego, asegurándose de que nadie más los oía, añadió: —Le di el resto de la tarde libre después de almorzar. Así que no estaba en la oficina cuando llamó Tanya. Cosa que yo agradezco, ya que, en una situación normal, habría contestado ella y habría sabido como mi esposa ha actuado a mis espaldas.

—Mientras tú estabas almorzando con ella —le respondió Bella fieramente. —El día de su cumpleaños.

Bella se puso colorada.

—Bueno, pues la chica del cumpleaños se va a llevar una buena sorpresa mañana, ¿no? Va a viajar contigo y, de propina, con tu esposa —dijo ella decididamente—. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión, Edward.

—Y yo tampoco voy a cambiar mis planes, Bella.

—Muy bien, por lo menos así sabré con quién vas a compartir tu dormitorio.

—Ya veo lo que me quieres decir —dijo él sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa indicaba que ella había supuesto bien.

—La cuestión es si vas a poder soportarlo.

—Estoy dispuesta a responder a esa pregunta en cualquier momento, Edward. Has sido tú el que la has evadido hoy.

—No la he evadido. La he pospuesto. Ya veremos lo que piensas por la mañana. Tal vez sí que hayas cambiado de opinión para entonces.

Entonces él tomó su copa y la levantó como brindando hacia ella. Le dio un trago y entró en el salón, acercándose al sofá para hablar con su madre.

Fue entonces cuando supo que ella se iba a quedar a pasar la noche en la habitación de huéspedes para saber cuál era la rutina habitual con los niños por las mañanas. Mientras tanto, Bella le prometió mentalmente a su marido que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ninguno de los planes que había hecho ese día.

Él se dedicó a hacer de buen hijo con toda brillantez; y también del buen padre hasta que la niñera se los llevó a acostar. Luego siguió haciendo de buen marido y anfitrión durante la cena; de mejor humor que lo habitual. Parecía como si la perspectiva del viaje lo animara.

Pero Bella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba en realidad.

De acuerdo, era un sentimiento de anticipación, pero no por el viaje, sino por lo que iba a suceder cuando estuvieran a solas en el dormitorio. Lo leía en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. ¡Y no la estaba viendo precisamente como la madre de sus hijos!

Esme podía pensar que Bella estaba también excitada. Y tenía razón. Estaba excitada y exultante. Porque Edward se estaba percatando de ella. Estaba más pendiente de ella de lo que lo había estado desde hacía años. Y eso significaba que ella estaba ganando. Ciertamente, él no estaba pensando en Lauren Mallory.

El contraste con la fría distancia de la noche anterior en la mesa era enorme. Era como si saltaran chispas entre ellos. Bella ya no tenía el miedo de antes. No estaba derrotada. Tenía sitio para moverse y, lo haría. Estaba ansiosa por demostrar una cosa.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward la tenía agarrada de la mano de forma que le era imposible soltarse cuando se despidieron de su madre y se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

Aparentemente no tenía ninguna prisa y, a ella le pareció que, tal vez, quisiera disfrutar de la sensación de estar solos.

Pero pretendía ser él el que controlara y, si se creía que a ella la iba a volver a controlar, iba listo. El espíritu de amotinamiento que llevaba dentro toda la tarde era tan fuerte ahora como al principio. No iba a ocupar el espacio que, al parecer, Edward debía tenerle asignado.

—No tenía ni idea de que te apasionara tanto eso de compartir un dormitorio conmigo, Bella — dijo él sarcásticamente—Creía que lo considerabas más bien como un deber del matrimonio que lo que realmente desea tu corazón.

— ¿Qué te ha dado esa idea? —le preguntó Bella sin saber qué le había causado a él esa falsa imagen de ella.

No podía decir que no había cometido el error de no hacerla sentirse deseado, pero nunca le había dicho que dormir en habitaciones separadas fuera más deseable, ni siquiera cuando estaba embarazada.

—Bueno, para empezar, elegiste una cama para nosotros en las que uno se puede perder. Bien podíamos haber dormido separados, dada la intimidad que provoca.

¡La estaba juzgando por la cama que a ella le disgustaba tanto! Aquello era una ironía absurda.

—Fue el decorador el que eligió esa cama. Dijo que una habitación tan grande necesitaba una así. Era una cuestión de espacio y proporciones, no la elegí yo en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos con ella?

—No se me ocurrió nada mejor en su momento.

—Pues has tenido casi siete años para quejarte, Bella. La mayor parte de las noches ha podido pasar un camión entre los dos sin que lo notáramos. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.

Ese sarcasmo le hizo daño.

—A mí no me gustaba más que a ti.

Entonces llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando Edward tenía ya la mano en el picaporte, se volvió y la miró.

— ¿Te estás creyendo que mentirme te hará ganar a la larga?

— ¡No te estoy mintiendo!

—Durante estos últimos siete años te podrías haber librado de esa cama en cualquier momento. Has cambiado muchos otros muebles que ya no te gustaban. Has tenido las manos completamente libres en ese asunto. Si no te gustaba la cama, Bella, ¿por qué no la has cambiado?

El estómago se le hizo un nudo. Aquella era una pregunta a la que no podía contestar.

—No lo sé.

Entonces Edward abrió la puerta y, enfrentada a esa cama monstruosa, de repente Bella se dio cuenta de la razón por la que no la había cambiado.

Una cama más pequeña no habría pegado en aquella habitación y, por eso, cualquiera que la hubiera visto se habría sentido tentado de hacer preguntas que habría sido embarazosas de responder explicando que ella necesitaba minimizar el tamaño de la cama para hacer cosas que su esposo consideraba normales.

E, incluso si nadie hubiera preguntado nada, semejante cambio habría sido una insinuación demasiado evidente de que deseaba una situación más íntima, y eso no lo hacía una dama.

Mentalmente, Bella pasó revista a todos los tabúes que habían dirigido su comportamiento con respecto al sexo. Quiso gritar que aquello no era culpa suya, que era lo que le había enseñado su madre, las monjas del colegio, la vida protegida de una hija única con pocas relaciones, la ignorancia de ser todavía virgen cuando se casó. Realmente no había sabido cómo comportarse.

Entonces la puerta se cerró tras ella, sellando su intimidad. Ella y Edward juntos en una habitación que era tan suya como de ella.

—Tú también podías haber dicho algo de la cama, Edward —estalló—. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Un hombre es un tonto si no aprende de sus errores.

— ¿Qué errores? —le gritó ella incrédulamente.

—Meterme en el espacio de mi esposa.

Ella agitó la cabeza. Estaba segura de que ella nunca había forjado un espacio personal en el que él no hubiera sido bienvenido.

Viendo su falta de comprensión, él se explicó más claramente.

—Yo tengo todos los supuestos pecados de los maridos. Esperaba que mi esposa me diera más de lo que quiere dar. He sujetado sus derechos como individuo. He interferido en sus decisiones. Y, que Dios me perdone, le he pedido estar a su disposición para lo que ella deseara.

Bella se quedó anonadada por esa amargura. — ¡No tienen importancia las promesas rotas por parte de ella! Una mujer tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Yo nunca te he acusado de ninguna de esas cosas! Ni me he quejado.

Edward se rió.

—y yo nunca te he dado razones para que lo hicieras. No quería que mi segundo matrimonio siguiera el camino del primero.

¿El primero? ¿La relación de la que él nunca hablaba y decía que era algo irrelevante para lo que sentía y tenía con Bella? Nunca le había hablado de su ex esposa, ni siquiera cuando la veían aparecer comentando las noticias en la televisión.

Edward siempre le había dicho que su ruptura y divorcio habían sido por diferencias irreconciliables, que él era un hombre de familia y ella estaba dedicada a su trabajo. Pero, de repente, el espectro de esa relación apareció de otra manera.

— Yo siempre he hecho caso de tus deseos, Bella —continuó él —Hice lo que pude para dártelos o para que los consiguieras por ti misma.

—Yo no soy tu primera esposa, Edward. No soy como ella.

—Eso era lo que pensaba. Y era una gran parte de la atracción que sentía por ti. Realmente tuvimos algo de armonía al querer los dos las mismas cosas.

Aquello sonaba como si él pensara que lo había traicionado. Bella frunció el ceño, no muy segura de cómo defenderse.

— ¿Es qué alguna vez no te he apoyado en lo que has querido, Bella?

—No, siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo —dijo ella tranquilamente.

—En realidad, ¿no dirías que este matrimonio ha ido muy suavemente hasta anoche?

—Sí. Muy suavemente —respondió ella con un leve toque de ironía.

La ira interior de él explotó entonces de repente. —Entonces, y sólo porque por una vez, algo no va a tu manera, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes, no sólo meterte en mi espacio, sino organizarlo todo de cualquier manera que te guste? —dijo él arrojando un cojín contra una de las sillas— Y me exiges que esté a tu disposición incluso después de que te asegurara de que tu posición es absolutamente segura. Y yo no miento, Bella.

No, no lo hacía. Eso era cierto. Nunca le había oído decir una mentira a nadie. Edward tomó otro de los cojines de la cama y lo apretó en las manos.

—Odio la falta de sinceridad. Sobre todo la odio cuando se ejerce sobre otras personas y las hace hacer tonterías para conseguir alguna ganancia personal. Es como si todo tuviera que ser para ellos, ellos, ellos.

Luego tiró también el cojín sobre la silla y continuó:

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Bella, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer

—Pero yo...

— ¡Escúchame! Tienes todo el derecho a ser como eres, y yo no tengo ningún derecho a querer cambiarte, así que ya puedes volver a ser como eres y yo lo respetaré. No me oirás otra palabra de crítica. Estamos casados y seguiremos casados.

— ¡Oh, eso es maravillosamente justo por tu parte!

—Sí, ya sabes que tengo esta fijación con lo de ser justo. Y con mantener mi palabra. Incluso para invitar a almorzar a una empleada valiosa.

— ¿y cuándo decidiste que el matrimonio era una lista de derechos? Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Yo siempre había pensado que el matrimonio era cuestión de amor y cariño.

— ¡Claro! Eso si crees en los cuentos de hadas. Tienes suerte si consigues una sociedad en donde ambas partes estén de acuerdo. Yo hago esto — dijo tomando otro cojín —, y tú esto otro —continuó con otro—Y así hacemos esto juntos.

Con eso tiró los dos cojines sobre la silla. —Resulta que nosotros tenemos una sociedad razonable, Bella y no la vaya complicar. Y, sinceramente, espero que tú tampoco la compliques. Porque no hay cuentos de hadas en este mundo. ¡Así que sigue como has sido siempre!

Aquello consiguió que Bella se acalorara más todavía.

—No quiero que dictes normas y reglas para mí, Edward. Esta es mi vida también. Hoy he ido a ti.

Él agitó un brazo en el aire.

— Viniste porque pensaste que tu acogedor pequeño mundo estaba en peligro y era mejor que te esforzaras algo.

Aquello era cierto, pero no era toda la verdad. —Te estoy diciendo que no tienes que hacerlo, Bella —siguió él amargamente —Estás bien cómo eres. Y, para eso del amor y el cariño, ya tenemos a nuestros hijos. Tú me has dado mis hijos y, supongo que eso es casi todo lo que un hombre le puede pedir a una mujer. Dejemos que lo de hoy y lo de anoche sea achacable a las reacciones del calor del momento.

Pero Bella pensó que no podía hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar alguna excusa para posponer tu repentina necesidad de ver Europa en estos momentos. A mi madre no le importará. Podemos seguir ocupando nuestros lados separados de la cama y luego, para cuando yo vuelva de mi viaje, estos pequeños contratiempos serán olvidados suavemente y tú no tendrás que hacer nada.

—No —dijo Bella firmemente.

Su único recurso era pasar a la acción ahora, si es que no era demasiado tarde. Pero no se iba a permitir creer que lo era, ni iba a permitir que Edward lo creyera tampoco.

—Esta cama va a desaparecer mañana mismo —dijo decididamente— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una doble de tamaño normal?

Él agitó la cabeza como si Bella hubiera perdido la cabeza de verdad.

— ¡Por Dios! No es el tamaño de la cama lo que cuenta. Es como se use ¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto?

— ¡Porque estás equivocado!

— ¿Que estoy equivocado?

La ira estaba explotando de nuevo en él, pero Bella ya no podía volverse atrás.

—Sí, lo estás. Hoy he ido a ti para mostrarte que quiero estar cerca de ti. Quiero darte.

— ¡Darme! —gritó él con los ojos llenos de furia— ¿Es que llamas a eso dar?

—Sí. Pensé en todo lo que podía hacer para darte placer. Para hacerte sentir bien con respecto a nosotros en vez de como te sentiste anoche.

—y fue por eso por lo que hiciste todo ese esfuerzo —dijo él respirando

pesadamente —, y cuando no conseguiste la respuesta que querías y cuando querías, fuiste a mis espaldas en un arranque de celos e insististe por tu propio interés sin importarte en cómo me afectara a mí. La verdad es que eso es verdadera generosidad y ganas de dar, Bella.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar aquello. Puede que él tuviera motivos para estar enfadado, pero no estaba falto de culpa en lo que había pasado ese día. —No me estabas escuchando, Edward. Por lo menos te he hecho que me escuches. Por lo menos, eso espero.

—Las palabras son baratas —dijo él al tiempo que abría la cama enérgicamente—Incluso las rosas son baratas cuando no hay falta de dinero. Y las promesas son muy, muy baratas cuando no se cumplen.

Entonces se enderezó de nuevo y la miró con chispas en los ojos antes de añadir: —Si estoy tan equivocado, ¡demuéstralo! Dame a probar esa segunda luna de miel de la que has hablado con Tanya a mis espaldas. Muéstrame lo que me he perdido esta tarde, con tu oferta de amor. ¡Por la que ahora estoy pagando!

De repente Bella se dio cuenta de que aquella era su oportunidad. Pero sentía el cuerpo como si fuera de piedra. Era como si las piernas no supieran como moverse. Ella necesitaba calor, ánimo, aprobación la sensación de ser amada.

—Vamos, Bella. ¿No quieres comprobar si huelo a Lauren?

Eso logró deshelarla y encendió un fuego que habría fundido el acero.

— ¡Cariño, estás corriendo un grave riesgo si es así! —siseó ella quitándose los zapatos y luego avanzando hacia él decididamente.

Él se rió suavemente, pero Bella le cortó en seco esa risa.

Le agarró la camisa y se la abrió de golpe, rompiendo todos los botones. Le metió una rodilla entre las piernas tratando de proporcionarle un roce provocativo en sus partes íntimas mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Pero él confundió sus intenciones.

— ¡Ah, no, eso no! —exclamó Edward.

Entonces le metió las manos bajo los brazos y la levantó, arrojándola contra la cama. Inmediatamente después, fue él quien le metió una rodilla entre las piernas y se colocó sobre ella.

—Si quieres jugar a esto, por mí, de acuerdo.

Sintiéndose atrapada, Bella logró soltarse y lo tumbó a él sobre la cama, colocándose encima y apoyándole las manos en el pecho para mantenerlo quieto.

— ¡Muy bien! —le gritó entonces.

Edward la agarró por las muñecas, listo para ejercer su fuerza. —La violencia no es mi idea del placer sexual —gruñó.

—Ni la mía. ¿Dejarás de equivocarte conmigo todo el tiempo? ¿Y de pensar lo peor?

—Una rodilla en la entrepierna.

—No tengo tres manos. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que excitarte y desnudarte al mismo tiempo?

Edward soltó el aire de sus pulmones y luego sonrió lentamente.

—Bueno, sigue donde estás y ya me desnudaré yo. Y, si sigues sentada ahí, sobre mis costillas, podrás desabrocharte delante de mi cara ese vestido naranja y excitarme un poco con lo que lleves debajo. Si no te importa.

Ese pensamiento la excitó y esa excitación se impuso a su enfado. Tenía permiso. Tenía su aprobación. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar, así que la perspectiva apartó todas sus reservas.

—Entonces suéltame las manos, Edward — dijo sedosamente, sonriendo satisfecha. Era ella la que estaba encima. La que controlaba la situación.

Él la soltó, pero Bella todavía podía sentir su tensión, el deseo de medir su iniciativa si estaba fingiendo. Todavía no confiaba y Bella fue muy consciente de estar siendo sometida a prueba. De todas formas, la oportunidad estaba garantizada y estaba llena de confianza por lo que había aprendido la noche anterior.

Esa noche, definitivamente, no iba a ser una mojigata, se prometió a sí misma. No había lugar para la timidez y la modestia. Su mente estaba completamente enfocada en la sexualidad.

Entonces, decididamente, empezó a desabrocharse el vestido, ese vestido tan poco característico en ella, que había logrado llamarle la atención.

— ¿Te gusta este color para mí, Edward? —le preguntó— ¿Crees que parece cálido y sexy?

—Me parece bastante positivo. ¿Es de verdad o estás de broma? —respondió él mientras se levantaba un poco para quitarse los pantalones.

—Las dos cosas. Conduce a esto, lo que se supone que debe significar algo. ¿Te parece verdadero o no?

Mientras hablaba, Bella se había abierto el vestido y le mostraba lo que llevaba debajo.

Edward pasó la mirada por el sostén negro de encaje, el liguero que rodeaba sus caderas y que sujetaba las medias, además de la braguita, un pequeño tanga negro, de encaje y seda que apenas ocultaba nada.

—Añade lujuria al cuerpo femenino —dijo él secamente.

Pero mientras tanto, sus piernas estaban de lo más activas. El ruido de los zapatos al caer al suelo era muestra de su agilidad.

—Por otra parte —continuó—Vamos a no equivocamos. Cualquiera puede jugar a vestirse provocativamente.

—Nadie en su sano juicio se molestaría en ponerse esto sólo para eso. Es demasiado incómodo —respondió ella saltándose una media—Sólo tiene un propósito y es poner a tono a la gente. Eso es lo que me dijo la vendedora.

— ¿Te hace ponerte a tono a ti? — le preguntó Edward sarcásticamente mientras terminaba de librarse de los pantalones.

—Mmmm… La verdad es que me hace sentirme muy consciente de mí misma, físicamente. El sostén me oprime los senos, pero me produce la sensación de que se quieren escapar de él. La verdad es que es un alivio quitárselo.

Dicho eso, Bella se quitó el vestido del todo, que cayó al suelo y, luego hizo lo mismo con el sujetador. Le sonrió mientras se acariciaba los senos, aliviando la sensación de compresión. En una película había visto como unas bailarinas eróticas lo hacían. Edward podía ponerse tan sarcástico y cínico como quisiera, pero eso no la iba a afectar. El juego era demostrarle que estaba equivocado y, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando con ello.

— ¿Quieres el punto de vista de un hombre? —le preguntó él sin dejar de mirar el movimiento de sus manos.

—Quiero el tuyo.

—Lo sexy es no comprimir tus senos en absoluto. Lo que es sexy es la anatomía femenina. Los senos, el trasero y si nos ponemos en plan personal, tú de eso tienes de sobra. Y muy atractivo.

Aquella era su primera concesión a lo que estaba sucediendo allí, y le produjo una gran descarga de confianza a Bella, además del placer que le producía el que él admirara su cuerpo. La envidia que sentía normalmente por las mujeres altas y esbeltas, como Lauren Mallory, desapareció instantáneamente. A Edward le gustaban sus curvas.

Sonrió brillantemente y se colocó de forma que él le pudiera quitar el liguero y la media que faltaba, cosa que, al parecer, le apetecía mucho hacer. Aquello la estaba haciendo sentirse cada vez más sexy.

Estaba ansiosa por hacerlo así, encima de él, deslizándose y rozándolo sensualmente. Cuando se instaló encima de su vientre, se enorgulleció de la fuerza de la excitación de él. Era intensamente excitante acariciarlo con la seda de sus braguitas, antes de apartarlas a un lado y utilizar el suave y deslizante calor de su propio sexo para provocarlo y llevarlo a una necesidad de lo más intensa.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

Poco a poco, estaba diluyendo su incredulidad cínica.

—Pero estará mejor dentro —añadió él, definitivamente dispuesto ahora a cooperar.

Así que ella le dejó entrar, lentamente, jugando a todo juego erótico que se le pudiera ocurrir, variando los puntos de contacto y de presión. Era increíblemente excitante observar su rostro, ver como él aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo, la pérdida de control cuando llegó al clímax repentinamente. Y eso se lo estaba haciendo ella a él, por completo y en todo momento.

Había un éxtasis salvaje en provocarle eso, en llevarlo a esa situación. Y, por debajo de ese éxtasis, estaba la primitiva y profunda sensación de posesión, era su marido, su hombre, su compañero, ¡era suyo!

Bella le observaba mientras se vestía al día siguiente. Edward sabía que ella estaba esperando que dijera algo, pero la dejó esperar. La sensación de estar siendo manipulado era fuerte y no le gustaba nada.

Si eran los celos lo que estaban haciendo que Bella se comportara así, era sorprendente lo que podían hacer en una mujer. La noche anterior ella se había librado de todas las inhibiciones como si nunca hubieran existido. Le había proporcionado una noche de sexo fantástica. Lo que la había hecho comportarse así la noche anterior, evidentemente no se había perdido en ella, un hecho que él encontraba intensamente desconcertante.

¿Qué era real y qué no lo era? El cambio en ella había sido demasiado abrupto, demasiado extenso para que él se lo creyera. Se preguntó cuánto duraría la actuación. ¿Hasta que ella creyera que había pasado el peligro de Lauren?

Era extraño lo mucho que le había importado a Bella lo del hotel. Era evidente que nada de lo que él dijera o hiciera iba a borrar sus sospechas al respecto. Lo que significaba que, si él quería mantener intacto su matrimonio, no iba a tener más remedio que ceder a que ella los acompañara al viaje. No le quedaba otra opción ya que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a una demanda de divorcio.

— ¿Has probado alguna vez una cama de agua, Edward?

Él terminó de atarse los zapatos y se levantó. Bella estaba tumbada de lado en esa cama que él tanto había criticado, completamente desnuda, agarrada a una almohada como si ya lo estuviera echando de menos. Eso lo hizo sentir como una opresión en el pecho y un dolor en el vientre que no le gustó nada.

Su primera esposa había utilizado el sexo como un arma. ¿Es que todas las mujeres hacían lo mismo para conseguir lo que querían? Nunca lo habría pensado de Bella. Pero la posesividad era un instinto de lo más insidioso y exigente, más de lo que debiera.

—Olvídate de la cama —dijo —Si te vas a venir conmigo a Europa, vas a tener mucho que hacer durante los próximos días.

El rostro de ella se iluminó de alivio.

— ¿No te importa que vaya?

Edward la miró duramente.

—No esperes que yo cambie mis planes, Bella, porque no lo haré. Me has obligado a esto. No interfieras con lo que haga cuando estemos por allí.

—No lo haré —respondió ella sonriendo encantada por haber ganado—Te prometo que haré lo que te venga mejor.

El asintió y la dejó, incapaz de contener la esperanza de que ese cambio fuera real y duradero.

Si era así, su matrimonio sería casi perfecto.

Se aconsejó a sí mismo que fuera poco a poco. La verdad se revelaría por sí misma muy pronto.


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella se sintió aliviada cuando, por fin, llegaron a la sala de espera de la terminal de salidas internacionales del aeropuerto. La zona de las Líneas Aéreas de Singapur estaba la más lejana y ella no había dejado de arder de vergüenza por la forma en que casi todos los hombres con los que se había cruzado se volvían para mirarla.

Edward le había dicho que, como iban a pasar en el avión unas veinte horas, no se llevara nada apretado o incómodo y, los pantalones negros anchos que había elegido se adaptaban a esa exigencia, además de no llamar la atención. No, era el jersey verde lima lo que la estaba llamando. Para ser más exactos, el problema estaba en el sujetador o, más bien en su ausencia.

Había pensado que, al cabo de las horas, un sujetador podía apretarla y, además, Edward le había dicho que le parecía más sexy que los senos se movieran libremente. Teniendo en cuenta esos dos factores y, sobre todo, queriendo mostrarle a él que tomaba en cuenta lo que le gustaba, la decisión de ir sin sujetador le pareció correcta.

Pero no había pensado en lo evidente que sería para todo el mundo, ni que se moriría de vergüenza por ello.

Se dirigieron a una zona desocupada y Bella se sentó rápidamente dándole la espalda a la gente. Lauren se sentó delante de ella, así que el orgullo le impedía mostrar señal alguna de incomodidad.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo, Bella? —le preguntó Edward amablemente, pero con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

—Café estaría bien.

— ¿Lauren?

—Iré contigo y te ayudaré a traer las cosas.

 _La secretaria personal en acción,_ pensó Bella.

Pero el caso es que agradeció quedarse sola por un momento para tranquilizarse un poco. Estaba bien eso de ser sexy para Edward en privado. Pero ahí es donde debía quedarse el asunto, en privado.

En ese momento incluso podría disfrutar de estar desnuda. Pero en privado. Incluso hacerla orgullosamente le estaba resultando más fácil, ya que a Edward le estaba gustando. La ira había desaparecido, pero seguía manteniéndola lejos emocionalmente, extrañado por su súbito cambio de actitud y comportamiento. Era como si estuviera esperando que ella volviera a su ser anterior, como si no confiara en lo que le estaba ofreciendo, aunque lo aceptaba bastante de buena gana.

Tenía la sensación de que, si daba un mal paso, el calor que ahora había entre ellos se transformaría en algo más frío que la nieve del Monte Kosciusko. Sospechaba que él estaba resentido de alguna manera por haberse visto obligado a dar su brazo a torcer.

No podía negar que ella había sido bastante sinuosa. De todas formas, en esta ocasión, pensaba que el fin justificaba los medios. Eso le mostraría a Lauren Mallory que la cama de Edward estaba bien y verdaderamente ocupada. Y también le mostraría a Edward que una segunda luna de miel no era una mala idea. Realmente necesitaban apoyarse más el uno en el otro para construir algo mejor en su matrimonio.

Cuando volvieron, Lauren estaba hablando con él de algo de negocios y, cuando estuvieron a su lado, la miró con una sonrisa indulgente que hizo que Bella se sintiera como una niña mimada.

—Tanya Denali me dijo que te gustaría sentarte en mi asiento en el avión.

—No, yo no dije eso —protestó Bella inmediatamente.

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno. A mí no me importa, ya que he visto todo lo que hay que ver desde el avión muchas veces. Y no creo que Edward tenga ningún problema en acercarse a mi asiento si quiere hablar algo de las reuniones que tendremos mañana. Se lo diré a la tripulación.

—No, por favor —respondió Bella, horrorizada.

Edward la miró y frunció el ceño.

Lauren levantó las cejas como si Bella se estuviera comportando demasiado caprichosamente.

— No se me ocurriría ocupar tu asiento ni interferir en los planes que hayáis hecho —dijo ella recordando lo que habían hablado Edward y ella.

—No tiene importancia, Bella —afirmó él.

—A mí no me importa cambiar de asiento —continuó Lauren.

—Pero a mí no me gustaría haceros perder un tiempo precioso que necesitáis para preparar esas reuniones tan importantes. No quiero cambiar de asiento. Tengo el mío propio y estoy contenta con él.

—Pero, ¿no quieres estar con Edward?

Bella decidió entonces que odiaba a esa mujer.

Por supuesto que quería estar con él, pero lo que más quería era que lo que se proponía con ese viaje saliera bien. Se volvió a Edward, ansiosa de que él la creyera.

—Ya te dije que cuidaré de mí misma. Me sentiría realmente como una intrusa si ocupara el asiento de Lauren. Te prometí que no me interpondría en tu camino y que no molestaría y no lo haré. Me gustada dejarlo todo como está. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como quieras —respondió él, pero parecía que aquello no le gustaba nada.

Bella se sintió entonces de lo más confundida. _¿Es que no acababa de pasar la prueba? ¿No había hecho lo correcto?_ Deseó que Edward se decidiera por fin por algo concreto, ya que realmente necesitaba algunas señales positivas de él.

≈ _ **USO≈**_

Edward ya estaba instalado en su asiento del avión, mimado por la tripulación y, aun así, no estaba nada contento. Podía oír a Bella charlando con el tipo que estaba sentado a su lado e interiormente, rugió de impotencia al no poder cambiar una situación en la que se había metido por sí solo.

Ella había hecho exactamente lo que él le había pedido que hiciera, no meterse en sus planes. Así que allí estaba él, bebiendo un magnífico champan que le estaba sabiendo a ácido y sintiéndose más confuso que nunca antes en su vida.

Quería que estuviera a su lado. Había estado ansioso por tenerla allí durante todo el largo viaje hasta Londres. Era una experiencia nueva para ella y él habría disfrutado con su alegría. Eso era algo que siempre le había encantado de Bella, su capacidad para la alegría. Era maravillosa con los niños. Sus hijos no podían haber tenido una madre mejor. Él había tratado de dejarle claro que valoraba más eso que el sexo que bien podría haber conseguido en cualquier otra parte si hubiera querido.

Pero no es que lo hubiera querido. Ciertamente no lo podía haber conseguido mejor que el que Bella le había proporcionado últimamente; y eso era lo que realmente lo estaba confundiendo más. Había llegado a una serie de conclusiones acerca de lo que era posible y lo que no lo era en su matrimonio. Pero Bella estaba transformándolas ahora en un caos.

Era casi como si ella estuviera siendo poseída por una personalidad muy distinta de la que él estaba acostumbrado. Como si hubiera estado aprisionada en un capullo durante todos esos años y, luego, la mariposa estuviera emergiendo con una venganza.

La ropa que se había puesto ese día lo había dejado temblando. Sus pantalones negros delineaban sus redondas caderas y trasero. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era ese jersey verde.

A pesar de que era bastante suelto, la suave tela revelaba que no había nada más entre ella y los secretos de Bella. Parecían tentadoramente accesibles. No había botones que impidieran que una mano se deslizara dentro del escote. Había estado pensando en lo que podrían hacer cuando reclinaran los asientos y la luz se atenuara para dormir.

Ahora... Miró a Lauren, que estaba sentada tranquilamente a su lado, mirando por la ventanilla, seguramente sabiendo que él estaba pensando en otra cosa y de un humor de todos los diablos. Sólo Dios sabía lo que esa chica estaba pensando de toda la situación. No es que eso le importara mucho a él, pero iba a tener que llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo con ella antes de que aterrizaran en Londres y se fueran al hotel.

Ella también iba vestida de una forma bastante sexy, aunque menos obviamente que Bella. La larga falda color azul marino tenía una abertura en el costado hasta media cadera y terminaba en unos botones dorados que le llegaban a la cintura. La parte de arriba, del mismo color, seguía con los botones. La gran diferencia era su figura, que no era tan espectacularmente femenina como la de Bella.

Tal vez dándose cuenta de que la estaba mirando, Lauren lo miró a él.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó cómo invitándolo a las confidencias.

Él nunca le había hablado a Lauren acerca de su esposa y, no iba a empezar ahora. No era asunto suyo. Incluso aunque había llegado a ocurrírsele la idea de tener alguna especie de acuerdo de tipo sexual con Lauren, nunca le habría podido dar la clásica excusa de que su esposa no lo comprendía. Ni habría permitido que semejante acuerdo afectara a su matrimonio. Su vida hogareña era sacrosanta y nadie podía tocada impunemente.

—No, ninguno.

Lauren era una chica lista, muy inteligente. La falta de armonía marital era demasiado evidente, pero las palabras de Edward cortaron por lo sano cualquier posible comentario.

—Me estaba preguntando si no sería más conveniente para ti si yo me instalara en otra suite del hotel. O que me quedara en otra parte, cerca de allí.

 _Para que así, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, no sucediera delante de las narices de su esposa y no los pudieran pillar con las manos en la masa_. Edward recibió el mensaje alto y claro. Lauren seguía manteniendo abierta la puerta para un poco de discreta diversión si a él le apetecía.

Edward pensó entonces que el adulterio lo haría ser un perfecto hipócrita y él siempre se había enorgullecido de su sinceridad. Aunque él había llegado casi a justificar un pequeño adulterio, pensando que sería lo más pragmático, ahora se alegraba mucho de que Bella hubiera dado esa vuelta de timón y ahora no lo tuviera sobre la conciencia.

—No veo ninguna razón para cambiar de planes en eso —dijo.

 _Pero sí que veía muchas para no hacerlo._

—Bella ha insistido mucho en no interferir en nada, así que, probablemente, le molestará el que tú te apartes, Lauren.

Estaba claro que le molestaría. Y sospecharía. Mucho. Y Edward no quería que sospechara. Sobre todo cuando ya no iba a tener ningún motivo. Esperó que Lauren hubiera recibido bien el mensaje.

Por lo que a él se refería, el compartir el apartamento en el hotel era algo conveniente, inocente y nada personal. Así fue como se lo contó a Bella y lo que iba a ser ahora.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, Edward, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras —insistió Lauren.

—Ya veremos.

Su insistencia molestó a Edward. Quiso decirle en voz alta que lo dejara ya, pero lo cierto era que había permitido que aquella relación de trabajo se transformara en otra cosa más personal. El almuerzo del día de su cumpleaños Bella había tenido razón en que se estaba poniendo excesivamente familiar con otra mujer. Él lo había justificado también, pero no cabía duda de que los instintos femeninos de Bella le estaban indicando que alguien se estaba metiendo en su territorio. Esos instintos pasaron a través del camuflaje y llegaron al corazón del asunto.

Ella era su esposa. _Su esposa._

Y Bella se lo estaba haciendo saber con certeza.

Ahora tampoco le cabía duda de que había sido lo del hotel y Lauren lo que había disparado esa revolución en su matrimonio. No podía evitar ser escéptico al respecto. Pero _¿y si detrás de los celos y el sentimiento de posesión había un deseo genuino de ser más una esposa para él?_

 _¿Y si Bella simplemente quería estar más cerca de agradarlo, forjar una intimidad más feliz entre ellos?_ Tal vez había una posibilidad real para algo más que lo que había habido en su relación, más de lo que él se había resignado a tener. En lo más profundo de su corazón quería más. _¿No podía tener esa posibilidad?_

Tenía que reconocer que Bella estaba tomándose al pie de la letra todo lo que él le estaba diciendo y lo estaba poniendo en práctica con una dedicación que se merecía que él mostrara un poco más de aprecio, fueran cuales fuesen sus motivos.

Edward dejó a un lado su copa de champán, se desabrochó el cinturón y se puso en pie.

Lauren lo miró interrogativamente.

Se disculpó fríamente y se dirigió a donde estaba Bella, que lo miraba con el rostro brillante y lleno de esperanza.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Un montón de recuerdos se agolparon entonces en su mente.

 _Bella con su primer hijo, brillando de amor maternal. El día de su boda, llena de amor por él. Cuando la vio por primera vez en el centro comercial de Bondi Junction, contenta por tener un trabajo esas navidades vendiendo libros para niños, encantada por atender a los niños y las mamás._

 _Hermosa._ Ahora incluso más aún, cuando estaba llegando a la madurez como mujer y, todavía con ese brillo de inocencia en los ojos.

La sonrió de forma completamente masculina y mostrándole el aprecio que sentía por ella como mujer.

Entonces el rostro de ella se iluminó y sus encantadores ojos castaños brillaron de placer y su sonrisa fue un fiel reflejo de su alegría. Esa sonrisa hizo que se le relajaran los nervios que había tenido tensos hasta entonces.

El tipo que estaba sentado a su lado los estaba mirando con curiosidad, pero Bella no le hacía ni caso. Mientras se acercaba, Edward no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara hasta los senos de ella, donde sus manos deseaban estar.

Ella empezó a ruborizarse. Cuando levantó la mirada, en sus ojos había una expresión de angustia. Él sintió entonces las preguntas que la embargaban. Le estaba preguntando _¿Si había hecho bien?, ¿Si lo estaba haciendo?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba bien?_

Se dio cuenta de que ella había reconocido el destello de deseo en sus ojos y la vio aliviarse.

Se inclinó entonces y la besó, besó a su esposa, que estaba jugando a ser una sirena sexy para él. Su boca era suave y dulce y el impulso de besarla más apasionadamente allí mismo fue tan fuerte que tuvo que obligarse a retroceder y comportarse como un hombre civilizado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cariñosamente.

—Sí —respondió ella con una evidente mirada de satisfacción— Este es Emmett... Emmett McCarty —dijo presentándole a su compañero de asiento— Ha sido muy amable contándome cosas.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi esposa —dijo Edward con un calor que sorprendió por completo al hombre que, probablemente, se estaría preguntando por qué sentaban separados.

—De nada —dijo el hombre—Es un placer. Una dama encantadora.

— Sí, tengo mucha suerte —respondió Edward volviendo a sonreír a Bella—. Prueba el caviar cuando sirvan la cena. Está riquísimo. Y acepta también el vodka. Haz como si fueras rusa.

Ella se rió.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Gracias, Edward.

Edward deseó haber podido compartir su compañía hasta Londres, esa risa y alegría. Mentalmente se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan tonto. ¿ _Y si aquello no duraba?_ Incluso un placer pasajero era mejor que ninguno.

—Que disfrutes del viaje —le dijo muy en serio. Luego volvió a su asiento sintiéndose de lo más feliz y contento.

Poco después oyó a Bella decir: —Tomaré el caviar, por favor.

Y eso hizo que se sintiera bien. Pudiera ser que estuvieran separados, pero estaban compartiendo.

Tal vez debieran incrementar esa forma de compartir y, no sólo temporalmente. Si Bella no estaba jugando y verdaderamente estaba cambiando, Edward estaba más que deseoso de darle una oportunidad. Había esperado que fuera así cuando se casó con ella. Si una segunda luna de miel era lo que ella quería, él haría algo más que encontrarse con sus deseos a medio camino.

Pensó entonces que la esperanza era una emoción imposible de reprimir. Nunca se sabía cuándo iba a acabar y morir.


	11. Capítulo Once

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Once**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las seis de la madrugada del lunes cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Heathrow. Bella no había encontrado arduo el largo viaje. En realidad, le había parecido de lo más excitante.

El servicio había sido excelente y había comido como nunca, descubriendo incluso bebidas nuevas.

Edward la había ayudado a elegir un par de películas de la selección de vídeos que habían ayudado a que las horas se le pasaran rápidamente y, cuando llegó la hora de dormir, le había dado una pastilla, con la que consiguió hacerla de un tirón durante más de cinco horas.

Se había sentido de lo más animada y contenta por la actitud de Edward hacia ella, por las muchas veces que se había acercado a su asiento para ver cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo, siempre besándola y acariciándole la mejilla que pensó que tal vez debiera haber intercambiado el asiento con Lauren después de todo. Pero, _¿cómo iba a saber si con eso no se metería en los planes de él?_

Era mejor así. Ahora no le parecía mal haber ido con él, ni sentía temor por pasar las próximas dos semanas en lo que era un territorio extraño para ella. A Edward no le estaba disgustando su presencia. Tal vez sus iniciativas estaban dando fruto, después de todo.

Realmente, él parecía haber cambiado. Era como si hubiera decidido hacerle pasar ese tiempo lo mejor que pudiera.

Pero cuando llegaron al hotel, ese buen humor desapareció bastante. Lauren se hizo cargo de todo allí y dijo que debían quedarse ellos con el dormitorio principal, sugiriendo que fuera Edward el primero en usar el cuarto de baño y recordándole que debían estar de camino a las ocho y media para su primera reunión.

Bella se sintió completamente superflua, pero se dijo a sí misma que así era como iba a ir todo si ella no hubiera ido, así que decidió mantener la boca cerrada y no estorbar. Deshizo su maleta y la de Edward y, así por lo menos le tendría la ropa preparada para cuando saliera del cuarto de baño.

El dormitorio principal era suficientemente grande para los dos. La cama era también lo bastante grande como para no tocarse si no se deseaba cosa que no estaba en sus pensamientos, ni mucho menos.

La suite estaba decorada de forma cálida y acogedora, con tonos rojos y blancos. En cierta manera parecía una casa antigua pero confortable, hacía que se sintiera como en su propia casa.

La cocina era bastante espaciosa y funcional, con todo lo que podía ser necesario. Bella hizo una lista mental de lo que tenía que comprar cuando encontrara un supermercado, pero luego decidió que lo mejor era ir a la famosa sección de alimentación de Harrod' s y así le daría una sorpresa a Edward.

Se hizo una taza de café, ya que ninguno de los otros dos quiso una, y se instaló en el salón, que era de lo más encantador. Bella dudó que aquello pudiera ser mejorado y, era de lo más cierto que la suite proporcionaba una atmósfera íntima y acogedora. Lauren no parecía haber dejado nada al azar.

Fue cuando Lauren abandonó el cuarto de baño después de darse una ducha y pasó por el salón para dirigirse a su dormitorio cuando Bella se percató en lo que sí que podía haberse equivocado Edward.

La bata que llevaba Lauren y que la cubría hasta las rodillas dejaba muy pocas dudas de que no llevaba nada debajo. Y el nudo flojo del cinturón no era la cerradura más segura del mundo, precisamente. Un tirón y la bata se abriría. Todavía tenía un poco de espuma en la parte baja del cuello y le llegó el olor de algún perfume que, evidentemente, debía de ser muy caro. Llevaba el cabello recogido cuidadosamente en la parte alta de la cabeza de forma que pareciera levemente descuidado.

A pesar de que no estaba nada vestida, sí que se había maquillado perfectamente. Nada de ropa, pero un maquillaje impecable. Eso se añadía a la fresca vitalidad que emanaba de ella, haciendo que Bella se sintiera agotada.

—El baño está libre, si quieres entrar —le dijo Lauren sonriendo levemente— Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero es importante que cause hoy una buena impresión. Por Edward. Ya sabes que esta gente valora también a las secretarias personales.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que harás que Edward se sienta orgulloso —le dijo Bella fríamente.

— También valoran a las esposas —respondió ella mirando el jersey verde que Bella seguía llevando—. Yo podría darte algunas pistas de lo que es apropiado o no, dado que Edward va a ser invitado por algunos de esos hombres de negocios a finales de la semana.

Bella luchó contra la oleada de calor que amenazaba con llegarle al rostro. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a criticar su ropa? ¿Quería decir con eso que ella sabía lo que era mejor para Edward? A Bella le salieron chispas por los ojos.

—Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos, Lauren, que yo me ocuparé de los míos.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar; los asuntos de Edward son también asuntos tuyos, ¿no?

¿Por qué tenía que tomarse esas familiaridades esa mujer?

—Yo opino que Edward es más que capaz de arreglárselas por sí solo sin ninguna ayuda por nuestra parte —dijo Bella decididamente—Ha llegado hasta aquí de esa manera.

—No hace ningún daño facilitar el camino. Incluso los hombres hechos a sí mismos aprecian un empujón de vez en cuando.

—¿ Y es eso lo que tú les proporcionas? ¿Un empujón?

—Eso espero. Es por lo que me pagan. Por ocuparme de los detalles, quitar obstáculos y suavizar el camino.

—Por engrasar el motor —afirmó Bella suavemente.

—Bueno, se podría decir así.

—¿Hay algún límite a las necesidades que llenas?

Bella estaba odiando esa conversación, pero tenía que continuarla para encontrar lo peor.

—Eso depende del que me contrata. Podría decir que Edward es muy considerado. Y generoso.

A Bella cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo contener la furia. El recuerdo del almuerzo del día del cumpleaños de esa mujer era como un aguijón. Trató de sonreír condescendientemente.

—Es su naturaleza. No te lo tomes personalmente.

—Bueno, es agradable trabajar para él —respondió Lauren con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

De repente la ira de Bella se transformó en frío. Un frío helado. Eso de trabajar bajo él ¿significaba lo que ella creía?

—No creo que haya conocido nunca a un hombre con tanto corazón —continuó Lauren—. Edward te ha dispensado tantas atenciones durante el vuelo que ha debido hacerte sentir encantada de ser su esposa.

Dijo la palabra esposa como si fuera alguna especie de ciudadana de segunda. _¿Era piedad lo que había en su mirada?_ El frío le llegó al corazón a Bella.

Lauren volvió a sonreír condescendientemente cuando añadió: —Yo siempre he pensado que la generosidad cubre multitud de pecados. Bueno, si quieres mi ayuda o cualquier otra cosa, por favor, dímelo.

 _«¿Por qué no me cortas la garganta para ayudarme a sangrar»_ , pensó Bella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward entró en el salón, de lo más atractivo con su traje y chaleco gris.

Bella tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que la mayoría de las mujeres debían sentirse tentadas de ponerle las manos encima. Lauren estaba haciendo más que eso, estaba en plena batalla. Y Edward había aceptado esa batalla al estar de acuerdo en alojarse en ese sitio. Eso era lo que le daba a Lauren el derecho a tomarse tantas libertades. De repente a Bella no le cupo ninguna duda al respecto. Y el conocimiento de la complicidad de Edward en esa situación eliminó todos los buenos sentimientos que había tenido durante el viaje, dejando en su lugar un vacío tremendo.

 _¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo estaban sucediendo esas cosas?_

Había habido otros viajes de negocios desde que Lauren trabajaba para él. Todos ellos de varios días, semanas incluso. Y ella ni siquiera le había preguntado si su secretaria personal lo iba a acompañar. Hasta que había surgido lo de este viaje. _¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? La esposa es siempre la última en saberlo._

Esa frase no paró de darle vueltas en la cabeza, siendo seguida por fin por otro pensamiento. ¿Merecía la pena seguir luchando?

—Creo que me tomaré una taza de café, Bella, si es que queda —dijo Edward entonces.

Ella lo miró, su marido, viviendo en una mentira.

Era extraño como se podía saber una cosa en teoría y, cuando se enfrenta a ella, es otra cosa distinta.

Él frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Lauren, que seguía por allí con su bata. Probablemente, había sido algo deliberado lo de hacer tiempo con Bella hasta que Edward apareciera y viera la apreciable imagen que presentaba; una imagen mucho más apreciable que la de su esposa desde hacía siete años, que tenía un aspecto de lo más ajado en esos momentos.

Bella decidió que no era ni el momento ni el lugar apropiado para una escena, así que se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada y dejó su taza y el plato sobre la mesa, alegrándose de no romperlos.

—Es sólo café instantáneo, Edward —dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo—. No es problema hacerte uno.

Sintió como él observaba su rostro con intensidad, pero no lo miró. Fue a extender una mano para tocarla cuando pasó por su lado camino de la cocina y ella se retiró instintivamente. Eso hizo que él se tensara. Aquello no le importó nada, lo que quería era salir del envenenado ambiente de esa habitación.

—Será mejor que empieces a moverte, Lauren, el desayuno que has pedido estará aquí dentro de un cuarto de hora —dijo Edward entonces.

—Ya tengo preparada la ropa. No tardaré en vestirme y peinarme —dijo ella suavemente.

—Hazlo entonces.

Aquello era una orden. Desde la cocina Bella oyó dos puertas cerrándose. Una era seguramente la de Lauren y la otra la del salón cuando Edward la cerró para dirigirse a la cocina.

Estaba preparando el café y las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos. Deseó que Edward la dejara en paz para pensar en un matrimonio que podía estar más roto de lo que se había imaginado. ¿ _Qué clase de hombre instalaba a una esposa y a su amante o la que podía llegar hacerlo, bajo el mismo techo?_ Le pareció una falta de respeto a su inteligencia.

Una falta de respeto hacia muchas cosas que ella apreciaba.

—¿Te ha dicho Lauren algo que te haya molestado?

La voz de él le llegó desde la puerta. Era una pregunta directa y llena de preocupación.

¿Qué podía decirle ella? Lo que le había molestado no habían sido las palabras en sí, sino la forma en que habían sido dichas. Además, si la acusaba de algo y Edward no le hacía caso, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Era mejor permanecer en silencio hasta que se lo aclarara la cabeza.

—No —dijo por fin.

Deseó que Edward se quedara dónde estaba, ya que no confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente y no sabía si iba a reaccionar violentamente si trataba de acercarse. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo para pensar.

—Pero estás molesta —insistió él, sin gustarle las vibraciones que estaba recibiendo.

Molesta era una palabra muy débil para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo de verdad. Desolada, sola, atemorizada, en territorio desconocido, sin nadie en quien apoyarse en busca de guía o consuelo.

—Me siento muy cansada de repente —respondió—. Me duelen los huesos. Creo que me vaya dar un largo baño caliente cuando hayáis terminado con él.

Entonces silbó la cafetera y sirvió el agua hirviendo sobre los polvos de café. Oyó que Edward se acercaba para tomar la taza y se la ofreció rápidamente. Necesitaba que hubiera algo entre ellos, se sentía de lo más vulnerable. Había dado mucho en los últimos días. Todo lo que había podido, y él había puesto a Lauren en una posición que la permitía insultarla y minimizarla.

—Toma —le dijo logrando sonreír débilmente.

—Bella, ¿de verdad que sólo estás cansada?

—Estoy segura de que un baño es lo único que necesito para recuperarme —dijo ella pasando a su lado.

Estaba desesperada por encontrar alguna clase de refugio. El pensamiento de enfrentarse a Edward o a Lauren, o solos o juntos, era demasiado doloroso.

—Bella, si algo te está preocupando.

—Estaré bien.

La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba justo delante de ella.

— Es mi turno —dijo con toda la brillantez de que fue capaz y sin esperar a que él dijera nada más.

Se metió dentro y echó el cerrojo. Abrió del todo los grifos del baño, sin querer oír nada más de Edward y sin querer también que él oyera que estaba llorando.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, agitando la cabeza y pensando en lo inocente que había sido. Incluso mientras estaba sentada con Edward en el asiento del coche que los había llevado hasta el hotel, había ido montada en una nube de esperanzada felicidad, creyendo que su matrimonio iba por buen camino.

Pero, _¿dónde estaba la esperanza cuando se producía una traición?_ Era como el agua cayendo por el desagüe.


	12. Capítulo Doce

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Doce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward se quedó mirando la puerta del cuarto de baño. La negativa de Bella diciendo que no le pasaba nada le sonaba a muy falsa. Era otra defensa, como esa puerta, para mantenerlo apartado de ella. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver lo mucho que eso le importaba.

Hacía una semana, tal vez ni habría notado el que ella lo dejara fuera y lo habría achacado a un mal humor que se le pasaría, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Pero él había cambiado. Y, de repente, le parecía terriblemente importante no tener puertas cerradas entre ellos. Se habían abierto y quería que siguieran así. Eso le importaba muchísimo.

Tenía el estómago encogido y la mente funcionando a toda velocidad. _¿A qué venía ese súbito rechazo? ¿Qué era lo que lo había disparado?_ Se había apartado de él con una reacción tan extrema que lo había hecho sentirse un montón de fango con el que ella no pudiera soportar rozarse.

Se estremeció cuando tuvo la premonición de que Bella estuviera terminando con lo que había empezado entre ellos antes siquiera de que él se hubiera dado cuenta del todo. Todo en él se negó a aceptar eso. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera sucedido tenía que ser detenido, arreglado.

Pensó entonces en Lauren. Había sido Lauren y ese hotel lo que había hecho que ella empezara a cambiar. Y allí estaban, en Durley House con Lauren, y las dos habían estado solas en el salón antes de que él saliera del baño. El humor y las actitudes no cambian tan de repente sin un sentimiento poderoso que lo impulse, y Lauren había despertado sentimientos poderosos en Bella en otras dos memorables ocasiones.

Tal vez Bella estuviera sacando algo de sus proporciones, pero él quería descubrir qué había pasado entre las dos. Miró su reloj, estaba impaciente por hablar con su secretaria personal. No podía tardar mucho en terminar de vestirse, les servirían el desayuno dentro de cinco minutos.

Llevó el café que Bella le había hecho a la cocina, ya no le apetecía.

El camino desde el aeropuerto había sido una delicia. Había instalado a Lauren delante del Mercedes, junto al conductor y Bella y él se habían sentado detrás. Ella había brillado de felicidad y excitación.

Le había gustado sujetarle la mano y ver su entusiasmo por el viaje y por lo que pensaba hacer hoy. Entonces ella no había tenido ningún problema en tocarlo, no había habido ninguna sensación de distancia entre ellos.

Miró la mano que había sujetado la suya y flexionó los dedos, recordando la sensación de haber tenido entre ellos algo precioso y que no deseaba que desapareciera.

La impresión de tener una segunda oportunidad para su matrimonio era muy fuerte y se dio cuenta de que quería profundizar más en ella, de que quería más de la vida.

Necesitaba saber qué le estaba pasando a Bella para poder corregirlo. Recordó que, cuando entró en el salón, estaba preocupado por los negocios y no se había dado cuenta de nada en particular. Parecía como si Lauren y Bella estuvieran charlando.

Trató de reconstruir la escena mentalmente. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, con una revista en el regazo. Lauren, con una de sus batas habituales, estaba al otro lado de la mesita de café. Había oído vagamente a Lauren ofreciéndole su ayuda, nada ofensivo en su tono, nada que lo alertara para lo que vino después.

 _La mirada que Bella le había dirigido._

Era como si él se hubiera transformado del Doctor Jeckyll en Míster Hyde delante de sus ojos. En vez de verlo a él, parecía estar viendo a un extraño al que no conociera, en el que no confiara y del que no quisiera estar cerca, alguien de quien era más seguro escaparse. Que era precisamente lo que ella había hecho, escapar metiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Era el camarero con su segundo desayuno del día, ya que el primero lo habían tomado en el avión, pero hacía ya casi cuatro horas.

Lauren salió entonces de su habitación, adoptando de nuevo su aire de perfecta anfitriona. Se había pasado anteriormente, posiblemente ofendiendo a Bella, aunque no se le había notado. De todas formas, Edward iba a tener unas palabras con Lauren al respecto.

La puerta del cuarto de baño permaneció cerrada a cal y canto. Los grifos seguían corriendo.

Mientras el camarero servía la mesa bajo la supervisión de Lauren, Edward llamó a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Bella, el desayuno está aquí y los cruasanes están calientes. Podrías dejar el baño para luego.

—No —dijo ella—No tengo hambre. Gracias.

Aquello no le dejaba a Edward más opción que aguantarse. No podía salir nada productivo de esa charla a través de la puerta y, no iba a ceder al impulso primitivo de echarla abajo. Probó el picaporte, pero la puerta no sólo estaba cerrada, sino que el cerrojo estaba echado.

Y eso no significaba nada bueno. Lauren acompañó a la puerta al camarero y, dado que ella era la única persona que le podía dar alguna respuesta, se dirigió al salón, instalándose en la mesa y esperando a que ella volviera.

—¿No va a desayunar con nosotros tu esposa? —le preguntó.

—No. No tiene hambre.

—Bueno, ella puede comer cuando quiera.

Sus ojos parecieron decirle que no como ellos. Edward luchó contra la intimidad que Lauren estaba proyectando, aunque fuera perfectamente razonable, dadas las circunstancias. Había una especie de complacencia en su actitud que implicaba que la presencia de Bella no era requerida. Ni deseada. Un equipaje superfluo del que podían pasar.

 _¿Había hecho sentirse así a Bella esa mañana?_

Se sintió culpable mientras le ofrecía una silla a Lauren. Probablemente él había ayudado a que ella se sintiera así con su insistencia de que ése era sobre todo un viaje de negocios. De todas formas, no le gustaba que Lauren pensara que ella era más su compañera de lo que era Bella. Lauren Mallory no era nada para él ¡nada! Comparada con Bella.

El perfume que le llegó era demasiado intenso, tanto que deseó asomarse a una ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco y sacarse ese olor de la nariz. Estaba llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que Lauren estaba siendo también demasiado intensa.

Se sentó, tomó una servilleta y se preparó un cruasán mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que tenía que hacer.

—¿Te sirvo el té?

Edward apenas se contuvo de decirle que ella no era su esposa. Lauren definitivamente estaba exagerando en su papel de anfitriona.

—No, ya lo haré yo —respondió secamente.

Tal vez estuviera poniéndose demasiado sensible.

No, maldita sea. No le importaba si era así. No quería que esa mujer adoptara un papel de pseudo esposa con él. Había sido un error el que ambos se instalaran en un solo apartamento. Compartir las horas laborables estaba bien, pero debía haberse vuelto loco para aceptar algo más. No, se había dejado convencer por su encanto femenino. Estupidez carnal.

—He reconsiderado la sugerencia que me hiciste acerca de que te hospedes en otra parte, Lauren —dijo —Voy a llamar ahora a recepción para ver si tienen disponible otro apartamento para ti.

La mirada de ella _¿fue de sorpresa? ¿De placer? ¿De triunfo?_

Inmediatamente después, Edward llamó por teléfono sin importarle y tardó poco en hacer los arreglos necesarios.

Tuvo suerte, había disponible una suite de una habitación.

A Lauren le encantó la noticia. Pero el que estuviera igualmente de encantada de que la dejara fuera de sus planes después de las horas de trabajo, eso habría que verlo. Pero a Edward no le importaba, Lauren no tenía ningún derecho en su vida privada.

Ella le dijo que no habría ningún problema en volver a hacer la maleta antes de que se marcharan esa mañana. De todas formas, no se había llevado muchas cosas. Como era una viajera experimentada, no llevaba demasiada ropa con ella. Al contrario que su esposa, interpretó Edward. La abultada maleta de Bella era suficientemente grande como para contener el armario entero.

 _¿Y qué?_ No había ninguna razón para que Bella se pusiera limitaciones si no quería, y había todas las del mundo para que se hubiera traído lo que quisiera si le apetecía. Una segunda luna de miel no requería eficiencia. Nada más que en una cosa.

—¿Has hecho algún plan con mi esposa esta mañana? —le preguntó tratando de conseguir la información que necesitaba.

—No. ¿Cómo podría? Yo voy estar muy ocupada contigo, Edward.

—Creí haberte oído ofrecerle tu ayuda.

—Oh, sólo de una forma general. Es su primer viaje aquí —dijo condescendientemente.

—¿Ha sido de eso de lo único que habéis hablado?

—¿De qué más? —respondió ella mirándolo inocentemente — Le dije que el cuarto de baño estaba libre. Parecía como si el vuelo le hubiera afectado mucho.

No, algo más había afectado a Bella. Tal vez el cansancio tuviera algo que ver, pero no era lo principal.

Miró a Lauren y su expresión de inocencia y supo que no confiaba en ella.

Aquello fue también una sorpresa.

De repente vio que había puesto a esa mujer en una posición de confianza y ella podía hacerle mucho daño si no tenía cuidado. Sólo Dios sabía el daño que ya podía haber hecho con Bella.

Durante el resto del desayuno estuvieron hablando de la reunión que tenían por delante y, cuando Lauren se fue a su habitación para hacer de nuevo la maleta, Edward se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Estaba claro que Lauren había hecho que Bella se sintiera aparte y esa era su forma de no interferir, dejándolos fuera. De cualquier manera, Edward se sentía de lo más incómodo con la situación y sintió la apremiante necesidad de aproximarse de nuevo a Bella antes de marcharse.

Llamó a la puerta y dijo: —¿Estás bien?

Se produjo una pausa y luego ella contestó: — Sí. Es un baño de lo más agradable.

—¿Te importa si entro un momento, Bella? Me marcho dentro de un momento.

Una pausa más larga.

—Me estoy lavando la cabeza, Edward. No puedo salir. Que tengas un buen día.

Aquello sonaba razonable y deseó poder creerla.

Por otra parte, mientras Lauren estuviera allí sabía muy bien que Bella se moriría antes que revelar lo que le pasaba cerca de ella.

No le gustaba nada dejarla de ese humor tan negativo en su primer día en Londres. Sintió un fuerte impulso de quedarse con ella y mandar a Lauren a la reunión. Aunque, por otra parte, el tiempo a menudo suavizaba las cosas.

—Bella, he hecho que Lauren se vaya a otra suite —dijo, esperando que esa información sirviera para algo —Vendrá un botones para llevarse su equipaje. Será a eso del mediodía. Tendremos este apartamento para nosotros solos, ¿te parece bien?

Dentro se produjo un sonido ahogado.

Tal vez ella se estuviera lavando el cabello de verdad.

Podía llamarla más tarde, hacerla saber que le importaba. Quería que supiera que estaba pensando en ella y que era importante para él. De una importancia primordial.

— Te dejaré los números de teléfono donde me puedes localizar en el cuaderno que está junto al teléfono del dormitorio. No dudes en llamarme si quieres cualquier cosa de mí. En cualquier momento, Bella. Pregunta por mí. Dejaré instrucciones para que te pasen conmigo esté donde esté.

Ninguna respuesta.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

A Edward no le gustaba nada sentirse inútil.

—Ya hablaremos esta noche.

Y lo dijo en serio. Con una buena comunicación podían resolver lo que fuera. El que Lauren no estuviera allí podría ayudar. Tendrían una intimidad absoluta garantizada. Y, seguramente, Bella apreciaría su deseo de que hubiera intimidad entre ellos.

El silencio al otro lado de la puerta era de lo más descorazonador. Edward esperó que ella estuviera de un humor más receptivo esa noche. Se preguntó qué más podría hacer mientras esperaba a que Lauren estuviera lista. La inspiración no le llegó hasta que no estuvieron en el ascensor.

—¿Podría enviar unas flores? —le dijo a la chica de recepción.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

—Una cesta de rosas rojas. Tres docenas. Para ser entregadas aquí e instaladas en la mesa del dormitorio principal de mi apartamento.

—Yo me ocuparé.

—Me gustaría dejar un mensaje con la cesta.

—¿Quiere escribirlo usted mismo, señor Cullen?

La mujer abrió un cajón y sacó un block de notas y sobres a juego y se los ofreció sonriendo.

—Gracias.

Edward pensó por un momento y luego se puso a escribir:

 _ **Me muero de ganas de estar contigo esta noche.**_

 _ **Edward.**_


	13. Capítulo Trece

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella quería irse a su casa.

Salió del baño, se secó y se vistió para luego volver a meter sus cosas en la maleta. Mientras tanto no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si tomara un taxi se fuera al aeropuerto y tomara el primer avión que volviera a Australia, las preguntas que provocaría, lo mal que se sentiría al tratar de explicarse, las molestias que le causaría a todo el mundo.

No podía afrontado. Todavía no. No hasta que no hubiera pensado en lo que estaba ahora y en cuál sería su próximo paso a dar.

Las ganas de volverse a casa eran parejas al dolor que sentía y nada de eso iba a desaparecer en poco tiempo. Por fin, su cansada mente pensó en el único hotel que conocía en Londres, en el que Edward se había quedado siempre hasta ahora. Por lo menos le sonaba. Le Meridien tenía más de doscientas habitaciones. Llamó y vio que quedaban libres, así que la reservó.

Aliviada por tener un lugar donde esconderse, aunque fuera temporalmente, terminó de hacer el equipaje. Cuando estaba echando un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si se le olvidaba algo, su mirada se posó en el cuaderno de la mesita de noche, donde estaban los teléfonos que le había dado Edward.

 _¿Le importaba algo a él? ¿O sólo le importaba lo que le pudiera suceder a los niños?_

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. No debería haber ido a ese viaje. Había sido un terrible error. Una esperanza ciega en que pudieran transformar su matrimonio en algo diferente, real, verdadero y especial, casi nada.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. La razón por la que él no había creído en que lo que ella estaba haciendo mejoraría su relación. Incluso le había dicho que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Cuando estuvieron dentro del avión y se vio obligado a soportar su presencia durante todo ese tiempo, había puesto buena cara a lo inevitable y ella había sido tan tonta de tragárselo.

Pero ya no podía soportar más. Estaba más que harta. Deseó no haberlo descubierto nunca, haberse quedado en su casa, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ahora era Edward el ciego, si se creía que con cambiar de apartamento a Lauren iba a arreglar la situación. Lo único que había hecho era quitarle el cuerpo del delito de delante de las narices. ¡Y era él quien le había echado en cara el que estuviera viviendo una mentira!

Se enjugó las lágrimas. _¿Quién podría haber pensado que tuviera tantas?_ Debía haberlas soltado todas en el baño.

Bueno, ya estaba lista para irse, casi. Le quedaba un problema, el de hacerle saber a Edward donde se iba a quedar. Desaparecer por completo le parecía demasiado cruel y no quería que se preocupara por ella. Simplemente quería que la dejaran en paz. Le resultaba difícil pensar. Era sorprendente cómo se las había arreglado para organizarse hasta entonces. Seguía mirando el papel con los teléfonos, pero no quería hablar con él. No, no lo podía soportar. Por fin tomó el cuaderno y escribió lo que esperaba que fuera un mensaje claro para él. Encontró un sobre metió allí la nota.

Luego llamó a un botones.

En la recepción había una chica distinta, ya que había cambiado el turno, lo que la alegró, así no tendría que explicar nada. Le dio el sobre con instrucciones de que se lo dieran personalmente a Edward Cullen, no a su secretaria personal.

El portero le llevó el equipaje a la calle y le llamó a un taxi. Mientras el taxista estaba metiendo la maleta en el portaequipajes, la furgoneta de una floristería aparcó a su lado y de ella salió un chico con una gran cesta de rosas.

 _Rosas rojas,_ _de amor._

Verlas le produjo más daño aún, recordándole el gesto fútil que ella misma había hecho la semana anterior. Les dio la espalda y entró en el taxi.

 _ **No sabía cuándo el amor había desaparecido de ella, pero lo había hecho. Su matrimonio estaba muerto.**_

Deseó entonces que el corazón le dejara de sangrar.


	14. Capítulo Catorce

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward estaba sentado en el reservado de Rules, el restaurante más antiguo de Londres y, uno de los más famosos del mundo. Esperaba que su reputación atrajera a Bella, ya que seguramente la comida inglesa no lo haría. Su ubicación en Maiden Lane, Covent Garden, le añadía un tono romántico. Era allí donde solía comer la gente del teatro.

Cada minuto que pasaba tenía los nervios más de punta. El restaurante estaba lleno y, seguro que casi todos eran famosos, pero a él sólo le importaba la presencia de una persona y, si Bella no iba esa noche, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación.

Durante los últimos cinco días ella lo había expulsado de su vida. Edward sabía que los mensajes que le había dejado en el hotel le habían sido entregados, pero ella no había respondido a ninguno de ellos. Había pensado incluso en instalarse fuera del hotel y esperar a que ella saliera o entrara. Pero la imagen de Bella huyendo de él era demasiado descorazonadora. En lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que era ella la que tenía que decidir verlo. No podía salir nada bueno de obligarla a algo que no quisiera. Las palabras que le había escrito en el mensaje estaban grabadas en su cerebro:

 _ **Necesito estar un tiempo lejos de ti.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjame.**_

 _ **No debería haber venido.**_

 _ **Ha sido un error.**_

 _ **Lo siento.**_

Lo sentía.

Edward odió esas palabras. ¡Los errores eran suyos, maldita sea! No de ella. Había tratado de decírselo. _¿Habría leído alguno de sus mensajes? ¿Sabría ella que la estaba esperando allí, deseando desesperadamente que fuera?_

Miró de nuevo su reloj. Eran las ocho y tres minutos. _¿La habría pillado un atasco?_ El hotel estaba en Piccadilly, no muy lejos de allí y Bella era muy puntual, nunca llegaba tarde, le parecía una falta de respeto.

El miedo que Edward había tratado de contener empezó a escapársele de las manos. Aquello no tenía muy buena pinta.

Se suponía que ése era el último día de su estancia en Londres. Al día siguiente se suponía que tenían que tomar el Eurostar, el tren que los llevaría de la estación Waterloo a París. Si no se veían allí esa noche, _¿estaría ella en la estación al día siguiente?_ Si no era así, _¿qué demonios iba a hacer él?_

Se pasó una mano por la frente, luego se apretó fuertemente los párpados y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Bella apareciera por la puerta y le quitara de encima esa pesadumbre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~USO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Me acompaña, madame?

Bella asintió, un poco intimidada por el ambiente y por el camarero que la estaba ofreciendo acompañarla hasta donde estaba la mesa de su esposo y sintió un destello de alivio cuando vio a Edward allí. Estaba de lo más nervioso. Ella había permanecido un rato fuera, indecisa sobre si entrar o no. Ese encuentro iba a ser agotador. Pero iba a tener que suceder más tarde o más temprano y, en un restaurante como ése, por lo menos iba a ser civilizado.

Edward tenía el rostro inclinado y apoyado en una mano, como si le doliera la cabeza

Entonces la levantó y la vio. Fue como si, de repente, sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo.

Esa mirada contenía a la vez alivio, sorpresa y una feroz ansia que le llegó al corazón, asustándola con su intensidad.

Era como si hubiera estado ansioso por verla y se levantó inmediatamente.

Bella pensó que era como si la fuera a agarrar para que no se escapara. Edward se contuvo visiblemente y se quedó quieto, salvo el brazo con el que le indicó que se sentara.

Ella vio como tragaba saliva convulsivamente e hizo lo mismo. No era un encuentro fácil para ninguno de los dos. De él dependía lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, sobre todo con los niños.

Edward no dejó de mirarla, provocándole una extraña sensación provocar semejante atención después de haber sido ignorada durante tanto tiempo.

Edward la miraba como si estuviera desnuda, cosa que no era precisamente el caso, ya que ella había preferido descartar la imagen sexy para esa noche.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban en una encrucijada.

Edward, por supuesto, estaba muy atractivo con uno de sus habituales trajes grises. Bella dudó que hubiera algún hombre más elegante en el restaurante. Incluso esa noche, con su matrimonio destruido, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de él.

—Gracias por venir —dijo él con mucho sentimiento.

Bella se atragantó, asintió y se sentó enfrente de él. Entre otras cosas porque sintió como las piernas empezaban a fallarle. Se dijo a sí misma que no fuera tonta y no se dejara engañar. Por supuesto, Edward estaba preocupado. Amaba a su familia.

Él se sentó de nuevo y les sirvieron una copa de champán antes de dejarlos solos. Ella le dio un trago, ya que lo necesitaba.

—¿Cómo te ha ido la semana? —le preguntó Bella por fin.

—Diabólica.

—Siento haberte complicado las cosas. No quería hacerlo. Sólo quería salir de la situación.

—Lo sé. Siento que te vieras en una situación tan dolorosa, Bella. Ha sido una estupidez ciega por mi parte y me arrepiento de ello profundamente.

Bella se dijo que aquello era un discurso preparado y que no tenía que dejar que le rompiera las defensas. Aunque esas palabras fueran sinceras, no cambiaban nada.

—Supongo que no tenerme en cuenta a mí y a mis sentimientos se ha transformado en un hábito para ti, Edward —dijo ella irónicamente—La esposa a la que se puede tomar el pelo hasta que se vuelve y muerde.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No te vas a poner ahora a disimular, ¿verdad, Edward? Si eso es lo que piensas, este encuentro es una pérdida de tiempo.

Él la miró incrédulamente y luego agitó la cabeza desesperadamente.

—¿Has leído alguno de los mensajes que te llevo dejando desde el lunes, Bella?

—Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz. No era mucho pedir dadas las circunstancias, que creaste tú mismo.

—Esas circunstancias no eran las que tú has creído.

—Por favor, no me digas eso, Edward. Es un insulto a la inteligencia de los dos.

—Realmente no has leído ninguna de las notas, ¿verdad?

—La de hoy. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Sabía que te marchas a París mañana y…

—¿Vas a venir conmigo?

Bella se puso tensa instintivamente y le brillaron los ojos. _¿Cómo se creía Edward que los iba a acompañar a Lauren y a él?_

—No, no lo haré —dijo fríamente—He venido aquí porque pensé que debíamos llegar a alguna clase de trato.

—Un trato. Vaya un eufemismo magnífico cuando se trata de un matrimonio con problemas. Sobre todo cuando se ha negado cualquier clase de comunicación.

Eso le hizo daño.

—¿Quieres una esquela por tu error al no decirme lo que pasaba, Edward?

— ¡No quiero ninguna esquela! Para mí, este matrimonio no está muerto y, no sé por qué tú lo quieres matar tan rápidamente.

—¿Que yo lo quiero matar?

 _¡Era monstruoso por parte de Edward querer echarle ahora la culpa a ella!_

—¿Es que piensas que yo voy a mirar para otra parte y me vaya tragar sin más tu infidelidad? ¿Seguir como si eso no significara nada para mí?

—Yo no te he sido infiel —respondió Edward vehementemente.

Esas palabras, que seguramente eran falsas, la llenaron de amargura y apenas pudo encontrar palabras coherentes.

—¿ Y te esperas que me crea eso después de lo que me dijo Lauren? ¿Después de cómo me lo dijo? ¿Y qué me dices de ese montaje del hotel? Eso para no mencionar ese almuerzo de cumpleaños con ella, mucho más importante para ti que yo.

La voz estuvo a punto de fallarle y le dio un trago a su copa para aclararse la garganta.

—Sé que es mi culpa —admitió Edward.

—¡Bueno, una gran culpa! ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio. Tú decidiste, por ti mismo, que yo estaba por debajo de la línea para satisfacerte sexualmente, así que pensaste en otra cosa. Esa es la clave de todo, ¿no?

Edward tomó aire. Parecía sentirse mal y la miró suplicante.

—No te he sido infiel, Bella —repitió—Lo pensé, pero no lo hice.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo descubrí?

—Porque no quise.

Eso le pareció que podía ser verdad. En el mundo egoísta de él, al final sólo contaba lo que él quisiera.

—No porque yo te importara.

—Tú me importas mucho, Bella —dijo él mirándola intensamente—Y quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

—Eso no ha sido lo que me ha parecido a mí. Por favor, ¡déjalo ya!

—Bella, si me das una oportunidad.

—¡Es inútil! ¿Es que no podemos hablar de algo útil?

Edward suspiró largamente.

—¿Qué crees que es útil?

— Cómo vamos a actuar delante de los niños cuando volvamos a casa, por ejemplo. No sé si tú los has llamado esta semana. Yo sólo les he hablado del poco turismo que he hecho.

—Sí, los he llamado. Y fue un alivio ver que seguían hablándome con normalidad.

Bella frunció el ceño. _¿Es que él se creía que iba a hablar mal de su padre a los niños?_ Aquello era precisamente lo más difícil de una ruptura, perderlo a él como una constante en sus vidas.

—No nos hagas esto, Bella.

Esas palabras, dichas con una voz baja e intensa, se deslizaron hasta su corazón, pero entonces ella vio la hipocresía de hacer recaer en ella la culpa. Ella no había hecho nada, sólo tratar de arreglar lo mejor posible su falta de experiencia. ¡No era ella la que se había buscado a otro porque no estuviera contenta de su compañero sentimental!

Le dio otro trago a su copa. El impulso de tirársela a la cara a Edward fue de lo más fuerte. ¿Es que se suponía que a un hombre siempre hay que perdonarle los pecados por mantener junta a la familia?

—No es demasiado tarde para volverlo a intentar —insistió él tocándole la mano—. Te prometo.

—¿Dónde has dejado a Lauren esta noche? —le preguntó ella venenosamente.

Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y apartó la mano de cualquier posible contacto con la de él, dejándola apretada contra el regazo con una furia silenciosa.

El rostro de él se iluminó.

—No tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar. Está fuera de mi empresa y de mi vida.

Bella se quedó de lo más sorprendida.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Me di cuenta de que te había molestado el lunes por la mañana, pero no estuve totalmente seguro hasta que me enfrenté a ella esa tarde después de leer tu nota. Me sorprendió ver la clase de mujer que era. Tanto que no tardé en librarme de ella. Le hice un cheque por el importe de su año de contrato y así nos separamos.

—¿El lunes?

Le resultaba difícil creer que Edward hubiera actuado tan rápidamente, tan despiadadamente por... _¿por ella? ¿O porque su matrimonio estaba en peligro?_

—Bella, fuera lo que fuese lo que ella te insinuó, lo hizo por sus propios motivos, no por los míos.

Aquello tenía sentido, incluso para la cansada mente de Bella. Lauren bien hubiera podido querer a la esposa de Edward fuera de escena, mientras que él no se podía permitir y no quería dejar marchar a la madre de sus hijos.

Edward continuó hablando.

—Esa mañana, antes de marcharme, pedí una cesta de rosas y para que te las mandaran a la habitación con el mensaje de que estaba ansioso por verte esa noche y de que te amaba. Lo puedes comprobar en el hotel y no tenía a Lauren en mente ni en mi corazón.

 _¿Una cesta de rosas? ¿La que estaba llegando al hotel cuando ella se marchaba?_ Agitó la cabeza ante la ironía de la situación, de la falta de oportunidad del momento. Edward tratando de alcanzarla a ella y ella tratando de alejarse de él.

Tal vez él hubiera sacado a Lauren fuera de su mente y de su corazón y la mujer en cuestión había tratado de agarrarlo a él.

—Debes haberle dado razones para pensar.

—No. La gente retuerce las cosas a su gusto. Yo era amable con ella, nada más que eso.

—Lo de Durley House.

—Ella me lo puso muy atractivo. Y lo es. El error fue estar de acuerdo en compartir el apartamento. Eso la ponía demasiado cerca de mí. Me hacía vulnerable, me podría haber creado muchos más problemas si tú no hubieras venido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que me podía haber chantajeado. Por eso se puso a hostigarte, no quería que te entrometieras en su camino.

Bella no estaba muy segura de qué creer.

—¿Por qué podría querer chantajearte?

—Por poder. Alguna gente lo hace, Bella. Y ella es una de esas personas —dijo él amargamente—He hablado con su jefe anterior y le dije lo poco de fiar que la había encontrado. El hombre me admitió que lo había tenido bien agarrado y le había sacado todo lo que había podido. He dado instrucciones a la empresa de que cambien todas las cerraduras de la zona de oficinas y que no se la permita el paso.

Esa nueva imagen de Lauren Mallory era de lo más sorprendente.

—Decías que sus referencias eran impresionantes.

Edward suspiró sonoramente.

—Es más fácil escribir algo bueno de alguien antes que ser la víctima de su malicia. A esta mujer no le importa el daño que pueda hacer, Bella. No le remuerde la conciencia. Juega a ganar y disfruta apretando las clavijas a la gente.

Así era, pensó Bella, recordando la diversión que se asomó a sus ojos mientras removía el puñal en sus heridas con sus comentarios.

—Una mujer muy peligrosa —dijo Edward.

Bella se estremeció al ver como Lauren podía haber manipulado sus vidas si hubiera tenido más oportunidades de las que había tenido. Y había triunfado creando un precipicio entre Edward y ella.

La zanja existía, pero _¿no podrían Edward y ella hacer un esfuerzo y crear algo mejor? ¿La quería realmente Edward?_

Lo miró llena de dudas, pero una trémula esperanza se asomó a su corazón.

La respuesta de él fue instantánea, como si todo su ser hubiera estado atento a la menor señal de esperanza. Se apoyó en la mesa con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y mirándola con toda la necesidad de convencerla.

—Bella, te juro que sólo hay una mujer en el mundo a la que quiera —dijo con la voz llena de pasión—. Y esa eres tú.


	15. Capítulo Quince

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Bella, la llegada del camarero con los menús fue de lo más oportuna, ya que de repente sentía un tumulto interior por las revelaciones de Edward y tuvo miedo de responder de mala manera y arrepentirse luego de ello.

Esa semana había sufrido demasiado dolor como para que se le pasara así, de repente y echarle la culpa de todo a Lauren. O como para dejar que unas cuantas palabras apasionadas tuvieran el efecto de una droga milagrosa, haciendo que todo fuera mejor. La situación no era tan mala como se había creído, pero ciertamente no estaba resuelta.

No estaba dispuesta a caer en los brazos de Edward y olvidarse del dolor, la soledad, la sensación de ser querida sólo para unas cosas y no para otras, de ser una especie de esposa a medias. Y quererla no era suficiente. El sexo generaba una gran proximidad, pero ella necesitaba sentirse amada de una forma más que física.

Mientras tanto oía al camarero recitarles las especialidades de la casa, todas debían ser excelentes, pero su mente no estaba para comidas. Eligió dos especialidades y le devolvió el menú.

Edward hizo lo mismo y el camarero se marchó. Estaba claro que él estaba dispuesto a ganar le costara lo que le costara.

Pero Bella luchó contra su poderoso carisma.

—No es así de sencillo, Edward.

Él abrió las manos, invitándola a que se explicara mejor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?

Era difícil explicarlo con palabras. En algún momento de su matrimonio, Edward se había apartado de ella y se sentía perdida. Llevaba meses así. Se moría de ganas de que Edward la tomara de la mano y la hiciera sentirse de nuevo segura de su amor, pero ¿cómo podía sentirse segura sin comprender por qué él la había dejado a su aire?

— ¿Estabas muy enamorado de tu primera esposa, Edward?

Esa pregunta inesperada hizo que Edward diera un respingo y se pusiera tenso. La miró como si ella hubiera pasado la línea permitida.

—Eso terminó, Bella —dijo dictatorialmente.

Siempre había evitado ese tema, pero esa noche no lo iba a hacer.

—No, no está terminado.

—Te aseguro.

—Si así fuera, no la habrías usado a ella como razón para mis acciones. Te hiciera lo que te hiciese, fuera lo que fuese lo que sintieras por ella, todavía afecta la forma en que me ves a mí, Edward.

—No, no es así. No debería... ¡Maldita sea! Contigo es diferente, Bella.

—Entonces ¿por qué me estás poniendo a mí las reglas que debes haber sacado de tu experiencia con ella? Todo eso acerca de que este es tu espacio y este el mío. ¿Qué pasó con eso de dar y recibir?

Edward se rió sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, Irina lo sabía todo de tomar, pero lo de dar era un concepto que nunca entendió. Supongo que cuando sentí que tú no me estabas dando a mí... eso me hizo recordar mi vida con ella.

— ¿La amaste, Edward?

Edward le contestó de mala gana.

—Era otro concepto. No estoy particularmente orgulloso de ello. Digamos que era una fase de mi vida en la que el éxito y el dinero rápido era lo más importante.

—Quiero saber más de eso. A veces reaccionas de ciertas maneras y no sé por qué. Si me contaras esa parte de tu vida, te comprendería mucho mejor.

Estaba muy claro que eso no le gustaba nada a Edward, pero para Bella era un asunto de lo más importante y no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

—Bella, mi vida con ella y mi vida contigo. Es como la noche y el día, créeme.

—Entonces, háblame de ello, Edward —insistió—Estate seguro de ti mismo, porque la semana pasada me metiste en el mismo cesto que a ella y, no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder. No me gusta recibir las consecuencias de lo que te hizo otra mujer.

Edward asintió.

—Me parece justo.

Pero todavía tardó un poco más en contestar.

—Irina y yo éramos lo que se podría llamar pájaros de altos vuelos cuando nos conocimos. Teníamos una confianza arrogante en que íbamos a comernos el mundo, tomando lo mejor, o lo que parecía lo mejor de todo. Coincidimos en varias fiestas, nos encontramos físicamente atractivos y nos transformamos en una de esas parejas que los demás envidian. Tuvimos una boda que no te la podrías creer. De auténticas celebridades.

Bella se dio cuenta del cinismo que asomó a su voz mientras le describía lo frenéticamente que habían llenado sus vidas subiendo los escalones de la alta sociedad.

Edward tardó toda la cena en contarle la historia completa, aunque ninguno de los dos comió mucho. Los dos estaban demasiado concentrados en la historia como para hacerle caso a la comida. No quisieron postre y, cuando les sirvieron el café, Edward siguió hablando.

—Para responder a tu pregunta inicial, te diré que el amor no estaba realmente incluido en aquello. Era más ego que otra cosa. Y ya te dije que no me siento orgulloso de ello —dijo él tomándole la mano sin dejar de mirarla—. Y yo sé que eso no es lo que tengo contigo, Bella.

Ella dejó allí la mano, consolada por el calor y la energía que emanaba de la de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí, Edward? ¿Qué te atrajo de mí?

 _Ella había estado trabajando en un puesto de libros como trabajo de vacaciones de Navidad, vendiendo cuentos infantiles, en el centro comercial de Bondi Junction. Estaba diseñado para llamar la atención de los que pasaban. Edward no había pasado, sino que había quedado con su madre en la cafetería que estaba a unos metros del puesto._

 _Cuando su madre se hubo marchado, él no perdió el tiempo en acercarse al puesto, con la excusa de comprar un libro para una sobrina, pero más bien para presentarse y pedirle luego una cita. Dado que un Príncipe Azul como él no aparecía todos los días en su vida, Bella aceptó inmediatamente. Y era más, no se le pasó por la cabeza negarse. Se había quedado sin habla y preguntándose si no lo habría soñado._

Y ahora lo tenía sentado delante, a su marido desde hacía siete años, mientras veía como la tensión desaparecía de su rostro mientras su mente retrocedía en el tiempo y sonreía.

—La forma en que sonreías a los niños —respondió él entonces—Eras preciosa, pero he visto a muchas mujeres hermosas que me han dejado completamente frío. Lo que me atrajo de ti fue tu forma de sonreír a los niños. Se te notaba el cariño. Un cariño real.

Los niños. _¿Era esa su principal prioridad en la vida?_

—Pero lo que realmente me afectó fue la forma en que me sonreíste a mí. Sin artificios. De una forma tan abierta y llena de alegría. Era como un arco iris que quedó en mi vista durante el resto del día y no dejé de pensar en la olla de oro del final. Me dije que era mejor que la alcanzara y la atrapara lo antes posible.

Ella se rió. No lo pudo evitar. Luego suspiró largamente. Él podía ser el Príncipe Azul, de acuerdo. Cuando se esforzaba.

— ¿y tú, Bella? ¿Qué sentiste por mí?

—Es difícil de decir —dijo ella riéndose de nuevo—. Pensarás que soy tonta.

—No. Me gustaría que me lo contaras.

—La primera vez que me hablaste, cuando me miraste a los ojos, sentí como si me temblara todo el cuerpo. De los pies a la cabeza. Era algo muy extraño. Nadie me había producido antes ese efecto. Era como ser tocada por una varita mágica.

— ¿Todavía lo puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo hacerte sentirte así?

—Lo hiciste durante el vuelo, cuando te levantaste la primera vez de tu asiento y viniste a ver si estaba bien. Me miraste, era como si me estuvieras viendo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo de no verme de verdad, no sé si sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí. Eso lo produce el desear y sentirse deseado Bella. Y había pasado un largo tiempo. Lo siento, pero la pura verdad es que perdí toda la sensación de ser deseado por ti. Los niños parecían llenar de toda tu vida y...

—Pero yo te deseaba, Edward. Siempre te he deseado.

Él agitó la cabeza, sintiendo la necesidad de decir lo que sentía.

—No lo expresabas de la forma en que yo necesitaba.

—De eso me doy cuenta ahora, Edward, Pero ¿cómo lo iba a saber? Tú eras el primer hombre en mi vida en sentido íntimo. Mi padre nunca me habló de sexo. Mi madre era demasiado mojigata como para permitirle contarme algo al respecto. Yo fui su pequeña princesa hasta el día en que me casé contigo, así que, ¿dónde iba a aprender yo de eso, Edward, si no contigo?

—Yo pensé que eso sería lo natural.

—Yo no tenía lo que podrías llamar una naturaleza liberal. Todo lo que tenía que ver con el sexo era tabú. Y así tenía que ser. Así me lo enseñaron, Edward, y no es fácil librarse de ello.

Edward suspiró largamente.

—Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, Bella. Siento no haberte ayudado.

—Oh, fue mi culpa sobre todo el quedarme embarazada tantas veces me hizo ser más consciente de mi cuerpo. Tenía un aspecto tan horroroso que no me imagino cómo podías sentir algún deseo por mí. Así que lo de ocultarte mi cuerpo se transformó en un hábito.

Él pareció sorprendido.

—Pero estabas preciosa cuando estabas embarazada. ¡Eras algo de lo más hermoso!

Ella se rió.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Es la verdad. Bella, para cualquier hombre, tú eres una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa. Tienes todo lo que cualquier hombre puede querer en una mujer. Incluso más cuando estás embarazada. Para mí, siempre has sido la mujer más hermosa del mundo. ¡La reina de las mujeres!

Bella estaba demasiado anonadada como para contestar.

—Claramente yo he cometido un error por no hacértelo saber. Por no metértelo en la cabeza las veces suficientes como para que te convencieras. Para mí era tan evidente. Ha sido culpa mía —dijo Edward suspirando.

Bella suspiró también.

—La culpa es de los dos. Deberíamos haber hablado mucho más, Edward.

—Y deberíamos habernos tocado mucho más también. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Sabes esa habitación que reservaste para los dos? ¿Para que hiciéramos el amor la tarde en que yo tan estúpidamente no quise?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Bueno, yo estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

—Pues en eso puedes contar con toda mi ayuda en el futuro. Y, para mostrarte mi intenso deseo de intentarlo, he reservado una habitación especial para esta noche —dijo él mirándola a los ojos y apretándole la mano —Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Ahora mismo. ¿Puedo llevarla al hotel, señora Cullen?

Ella sabía que el éxtasis de la intimidad física no lo era todo. Después venía el resto de la vida juntos. Pero en ese momento le parecía que era el mejor comienzo para alcanzar todo lo demás.

—Sí —dijo—Sí puedes.


	16. Final

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La otra de Emma Darcy**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Reina de mi vida._

Esa frase encantadora reverberó en la mente de Bella mientras estaba tumbada lánguidamente sobre unas suntuosas almohadas, mirando las cortinas de la fabulosa cama con dosel. Encontraba increíblemente erótico estar tumbada completamente desnuda entre los muebles más impresionantes que había visto en su vida en la Suite Real del hotel Lanesborough.

—Este no es mi hotel, Edward.

—Lo es esta noche —replicó él lleno de deseo— Quiero que te sientas todo lo que eres para mí... la reina de mi vida.

Había reservado esa suite con la esperanza de que ella volviera a su lado, para celebrar y hacer memorable al inicio de su segunda luna de miel, para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que significaba para él, un acto de fe en su futuro juntos.

A Bella se le escapó una risita mientras trataba de apartarse de las exquisitas pero insoportables sensaciones que Edward le estaba produciendo al acariciarle las plantas de los pies.

— ¿Cosquillas? —le preguntó él desde donde estaba, tumbado a los pies de la cama mientras seguía jugueteando vagamente después de haber satisfecho su primera y urgente necesidad.

—Ya basta, basta —se rió ella.

—No, no es suficiente, para empezar bien, podría besarte los pies. Pero luego iría subiendo poco a poco.

Bella tomó aire. Él podía hacer cosas increíbles con la boca y las manos. Increíblemente maravillosas. Esa noche parecía concentrado en darle todo el placer que fuera posible.

Le recorrió los muslos con los labios igual de lentamente, hasta que, por fin,

le concedió el más exquisito homenaje a su femineidad y ella se sintió como si se fundiera de excitación. Poco después, Edward se introdujo en ella y Bella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas

—Ven ahora —gritó—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

—Sí —gimió él exultante.

En ese momento los dos fueron uno por encima de todas las barreras, diferencias, problemas y tribulaciones. Era la pasión de la posesión.

 _El rey de su vida,_ pensó ella mientras lo abrazaba ferozmente, saboreando la fuerza y el esplendor del hombre que era él, amándolo.

Pensó entonces que no debían dejar nunca que eso, lo que sentían esa noche, lo que tenían, se transformara en algo menos. Era tan bueno, precioso, que había que cuidarlo y conservarlo.

Su reino era el matrimonio y bien podían haberlo perdido. Era mejor no olvidarse nunca de eso. Podían haberlo perdido. Tenían que ser más conscientes en el dar y el tomar, en querer lo que fuera mejor para los dos, tocándose, estando ahí, escuchándose y, sobre todo, amándose.

Edward la besó larga y voluptuosamente, la abrazó y la arrastró consigo cuando se tumbó de espaldas. El pecho le subía y bajaba con la respiración y murmuró:

—Reina de mi vida.

Bella se sentía tan feliz. Edward no sólo la hacía sentirse hermosa. La hacía sentirse amada.

.

.

. _ **  
~USO~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era bueno estar de vuelta en casa. Edward miró el caos que había en el salón con una benevolencia felicidad. Todos los mapas, guías, fotos, recuerdos y demás que Bella se había traído del viaje estaban desparramados por el suelo junto con los juguetes que les había traído a sus hijos. Los niños estaban felices y Edward sintió un tremendo placer al verlos.

Anthony estaba absorto con el libro de fotos de Versalles y no paraba de hacerle preguntas a su madre al respecto. Riley estaba haciendo como si fuera un Beefeater de Bloody Tower, marcando el paso por todo el salón, observando como las zapatillas que le habían traído de Londres encendían sus luces. Y Nessie estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward con el impermeable que le habían traído de París, señalando los peces, pájaros y flores que decoraban la prenda multicolor.

— ¡Mira, papá! ¡Mira, papá!

Siempre era agradable estar en casa, pensó Edward, pero esa vez era muy especial. Era muy consciente de que todo eso se podía haber perdido, esa maravillosa sensación de una familia en armonía, segura de sus lazos naturales de amor. Todo podía haber sido destruido.

Decidió tener más cuidado. Había enemigos tanto interiores como exteriores con los que había que luchar y tenía que andarse con ojo de que ninguno de ellos consiguiera el poder suficiente como para alterar lo que habían construido. Cuando algo se perdía ya era demasiado tarde como para empezar a darse cuenta de su valor. Era mejor ser siempre consciente de ello y apreciarlo.

—Me voy a poner mis zapatillas nuevas cuando vayamos al gimnasio mañana, abuela —dijo Riley poniéndose a hacer gimnasia de repente.

— ¿Al gimnasio? —le preguntó Edward a su madre, que estaba sentada en el sofá con Bella—. ¿Estáis yendo al gimnasio?

No pudo contener una sonrisa al imaginarse a su regordeta y muy digna madre haciendo aerobic.

— No te rías, Edward —dijo ella —. Benjamín dice que si puedo seguir con mi nueva dieta, que no es muy difícil de seguir.

—Eso es, señor Cullen —dijo Makenna desde la cocina—. Todas estamos siguiendo una nueva dieta. Es rica en proteínas y baja en grasas; nada de hidratos de carbono después de las cuatro de la tarde. No estaría nada mal para usted.

—Y se duerme mejor por la noche —intervino Tia con entusiasmo—Incluso Riley. Está durmiendo como un tronco.

—Benjamín dice que es porque estamos haciendo que el metabolismo trabaje por la mañana y descanse por la tarde, por eso estamos descansando mejor. Perece como si se tuviera mucha más energía y es muy divertido hacer los ejercicios y las pesas.

— ¿Pesas?

Edward no se lo podía creer.

—Sí. La abuela está levantando pesas, papá —dijo Riley. —Son para proporcionarme tono muscular.

— ¿Quieres tener músculos?

—Quiero dejar de estar fláccida y perder barriga. Ya la he tenido durante demasiado tiempo y estoy harta de ella. Sólo tengo sesenta años, Edward. Me gustaría ser una sesentona esbelta. ¿Por qué no?

—Eso, ¿por qué no? —dijo él sonriendo, contento porque su madre hiciera algo que la hiciera feliz—. ¡Adelante, mamá! También puedes ser una setentona esbelta.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó su madre llena de placer — Me alegra tanto que digas eso, Edward. Tus hermanas piensan que soy tonta por ir a un gimnasio a mi edad.

—Probablemente te tengan envidia por tener el valor de hacerlo.

Ella se rió.

—Se podría decir que todo esto es por haber conocido a Benjamín. Es un gran motivador.

—Bueno, ¿puedo preguntar quién es Benjamín?

—Benjamín es pre…precioso —exclamó Makenna tartamudeando en broma desde la cocina, haciendo girar los ojos expresivamente.

Tia se ruborizó y le dijo a Bella: —Me va a llevar a bailar el viernes por la noche. Dice que me muevo muy bien.

—Ahí lo tienes, Tia. El que no se arriesga, no gana —respondió Bella calurosamente y mirando a Edward—. Benjamín es el que viene a limpiarnos la piscina una vez a la semana. Si lo descubriera una agencia de modelos, sería una mina de oro.

— ¡Nos encanta a todas! —dijo Makenna.

Bella sonrió a Edward como diciéndole que a ella no, que sólo había un hombre en el mundo que la encantara a ella y era él.

Edward respiró profundamente y deseó llevársela a la cama en ese mismo momento para hacer el amor salvaje y maravillosamente, pero bien podía esperar a esa noche. El deseo que podía sentir no estaba sujeto a un cambio de humor o de actitud. La semana en París le había asegurado más allá de cualquier duda posible que ese deseo era mutuo. Era magnífico saberlo. Era como tener el arcoíris allí todo el tiempo, la promesa no era una ilusión, era real.

— ¿Cómo puedo conseguir unos músculos como los de Benjamín? —le preguntó Riley a Tia.

—Bueno, tal vez debieras preguntárselo a tu padre, Riley —dijo ella—Él lo sabe todo.

Pero no era así. Incluso mientras charlaba con su hijo pensó en las cosas que no había sabido y los problemas que eso había causado. Las cosas equivocadas que había pensado de Bella y su fallo en juzgar a Lauren Mallory al confiar en ella, incluso en que le gustara. Durante las últimas semanas se había sorprendido al encontrarse cara a cara con diferentes realidades a las que se había formado en la mente.

No lo sabía todo. No había sabido que su madre no estaba cómoda siendo regordeta, que estaba harta de la barriga y quería tener una figura más esbelta. Edward decidió que saberlo todo cerraba las puertas a demasiadas cosas que merecía la pena saber. Una mente abierta daba muchas más recompensas.

Miró a su madre y pensó que debería pasar más tiempo tratando de conocerla mejor, a Esme Cullen, la persona, no la madre que siempre había estado allí.

Miró a sus hijos y esperó poder ayudarlas a abrir las puertas que la vida les ofreciera.

Miró a su esposa, su hermosa Bella, reina de su vida.

Ella levantó entonces los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron, así que sonrió brillantemente.

Edward pensó entonces que sabía una cosa perfectamente. Es el amor lo que le da sentido a la vida, y nunca iba a dejado ir.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Como siempre el link del PDF de esta adaptación lo encuentras en nuestro perfil**


End file.
